


It All Started With Gold Glitter

by GalaxyTrees



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Davey and Sarah are twins, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mall AU, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, This is for you Ri, i cant promise that nobody wont get hurt, i dont know how long this will be, its summertime so theyre out of school, les is like 13, lots and lots of glitter, newsies au, no one dies, not sorry, please comment, sorry - Freeform, they're in highshcool, who gave these kids jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees
Summary: Newsies Mall AuDavid and Sarah Jacobs just moved to Manhattan. When their parents tell them that they should get summer jobs they apply to The World Mall. Unbeknownst to them, this will be the best summer of their lives. And it all started with a bucket of gold glitter.





	1. 1: The World Mall Part i

 

“Thank you for shopping at SFP, have a good day.” Jack smiled and waved to the customer who had just bought five pounds of rainbow glitter.

“That was, like, the second time they’ve been here for glitter this week.” Jack turned around to see two blondes hiding behind a shelf.

“What do you think they’re doing with it?” The shorter one asked.

“Probably having a glitter war.” The taller one answered. 

“A glitter war?” Jack asked, leaning against the counter.

“My, my. Jack Kelly, the famous prankster, doesn’t know what a glitter war is? I’m shocked.”

Jack snorted at the younger girl. “Cool it, Ace. I know what a glitter war is.”

Ace smiled and came out from behind the shelf. Ace was a part time employee, being only 15. She was one of the youngest people in their friends group.

Ace had golden hair and green and brown heterochromia eyes. She wore a lot of red and always had friendship bracelets on her wrists. She was one of the quiet ones in the group, and frankly, it was a surprise she hadn’t left yet.

The other blonde followed Ace out from the shelf. treithie

“I’m honestly surprised that you’ve never been in a glitter war, Jack.”

“Yet, Sketch. Yet.”

Because Ace was quite she was the sneakiest of them, which made her one of the best pranksters. Sketch smiled and turned around, walking throughout the store to see if anything was out of place.

Sketch was Ace’s best friend, she also worked part time. Sketch was short, barely hitting 5’1, and she had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was always wearing pastel sweaters and had her hair in braids.

“That is ominous as fuck and I don’t like it.” Jack said with a scowl as Ace turned and walked towards the back room.

Jack picked up a magazine and flipped aimlessly for about ten minutes. Until he heard someone clear their throat. He marked his place in the article he was reading and set down the magazine.

“Hello, welcome to Santa Fe Paints, how can I help you?”

Standing before him was the prettiest boy Jack had ever seen. He had dark brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes.

“Uh, hi. I was wondering if you could maybe point me in the direction of Willow Tree Books? I’m new to town and I applied online. I don’t know where it is.”

Jack was silent for a moment. This gorgeous boy was new? The World Mall never got knew employees. Well, any that were this cute anyway.

Jack smiled, an idea coming to mind.

“I was just about to take my break anyway. I could show you around if you’d like?”

The boy deflated in relief.

“That would be amazing, thank you.”

Jack’s smile grew as he turned to the door leading to the back. He peeked his head through to see Ace half way in a box while Buttons watched amused.

“I’m going on break. Ace will you come cover the register?”

At the sound of his voice Ace jumped, hitting her head on the box. She stood up and touched her head, scowling.

“Yeah, I just gotta get something real quick. You can’t leave till I’m out there though. Laws.”

“yeah yeah.” He rolled his eyes and took off his light pink apron, hanging it in his locker.

Jack walked back out to the counter to see the boy eyeing a painting by the window.

“Ya like that?” Jack asked, startling the boy. He was on a roll with scaring people today.

“Yes, I do.” The boy said smiling a little. “The way the pinks and the oranges swirl together is mesmerizing. Do you know where it’s supposed to be?”

Jack looked at the painting and tried not to smirk. That Landscape had taken him hours to do.

“Its Santa Fe. The real city.”

“I love it. Do you guys sell art?”

Jack was taken aback. This cute guy wanted to buy his art? Holy Hell.

“Normally no, but maybe this can be an exception.”

Jack walked over to the painting.

“Oh my gosh, um. Thank you, you don’t have to.”

Jack’s smile grew. “Nah its fine, you can pick it up after your shift. What’s your name?”

Jack took out a slip of paper to make sure the boy got his painting.

“Uh, David Jacobs.” Jack scrawled down the name and the rest of the required information.

“Nice to meet ya Davey, the names Jack Kelly.”

Davey shook Jack’s hand and smiled softly.

Just then, Ace walked out of the back.

“Hey Jack. Hey hot guy. I’m Ace.” She walked up next to Jack and smiled at David.

David blushed and looked at Ace. She couldn’t have been that much younger than him, but here she was openly flirting with him. In his old town nobody, not even the kids his own age, flirted with him.

Ace made a motion for David to move and he did, he took a step backwards.

“You okay Davey?” Jack asked, seeing him move back.

“Oh, he’s fine I just gave him a warning.” Ace snickered. Just then, Davey saw a short blonde girl and a taller brunette sneak out from the back door. The blonde was holding a phone with pressed flowers on the case. It seemed that she was recording.

“A warning for wha-“

Jack was cut off by Ace pouring a bucket filled to the brim with golden glitter over his head.

David let out a gasp and jumped back, onto a stool, hoping to not get any glitter on him. Sketch and Buttons burst out laughing and Jack stood frozen, arms raised in shock.

It was a few seconds before Jack’s face registered anything but shock. And David wishes that he could always see jack amid having fun. He turned to Ace slowly and then lunged for her, covering the blonde with gold glitter.

Ace screamed and laughed loudly, making a few people in the corridor look at them funny.

David watched as Ace and Jack threw glitter at each other, laughing like there’s no tomorrow. For a few seconds Sketch stood recording, before she handed her phone to Buttons and joined in on the fun. The three of them chucked handfuls of glitter, kicked piles, and pushed each other to the floor.

All to the amusement of Davey and Buttons, who were just trying to not get hit with a glitter bomb.  

Eventually Ace collapsed on the floor, sending a flurry of gold in the air.

“How do we still have this job?” Ace asked Jack, who was dusting the glitter off him. Well, more like trying to.

“You look like you just walked away from a Pride Parade!” Buttons laughed clutching her stomach.

Sketch sat next to Ace and started drawing pictures in the glitter infested floor.

“We should probably get you to Willow Tree, huh?”

Jack led Davey out of Santa Fe Paints to a railing right outside the door. Below them sat the other two floors of the mall.

“What are you doing?” David asked as Jack leaned his head over the edge.

He watched as Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. The glitter must have caught an air current because the next thing he knew there was glitter everywhere, falling like snow to the lower levels.

“Romeo works on the bottom floor and he always loves something like that.”

“Romeo?”

“Yeah, he’s the manager at The Pink Rose; the best coffee place in New York.”

Down the hall was a clothing store that Jack walked into, making sure David was following. The store was called “Black Dog” and seemed to resemble Hot Topic.

“I know what you’re thinking. It looks like Hot Topic.” Jack whispered, leading them to the back of the store. “It kinda is, but don’t mention that around Crutchie. His family has owned the lot for generations and his older sister owns Black Dog.”

Davey’s face screwed up in a scowl. “Crutchie?”

“You’ll see.”

At the counter in the back was a boy with sandy blonde hair. He was sitting on his phone scrolling through something lazily.

The boy looked up upon hearing footsteps and he immediately smiled. “Thank god you guys are here, it’s so slow today. Tuesday’s am I right?”

Jack held up his hand for a fist bump and it was then that David noticed the bracelet. It was a friendship bracelet made with the Bisexual colors, blue, purple, and pink. The boy, Crutchie, had three. One had greens, white, grey, and black, and the one below that was black, grey, white, and purple. Aromantic and Asexual. The last one was light blue, light pink, and white. Transgender.

“Crutchie this is Davey, he just moved here and got a job at Willow Tree.”

“Nice to meet ya Davey. And if you’re wondering. My name isn’t actually Crutchie.”

“What is your real name?” Davey wondered aloud.

“Sorry,” Crutchie laughed. “You have to be at least a level 7 friend to unlock that.”

David chuckled and watched Jack and Crutchie interact before they set off again.

Next they headed to a small shop by the north parking lot.

“Foxtrot Tech?” David asked as they walked into the light blue themed store.

The inside looked like a gamers den. There were shelves of games, controllers, and consoles.

Sitting in two bean bags were two teens wearing black polo shirts.

“SUCK IT!” the girl called as she shot a character on the screen.

“WHAT THE SHIT SNIPER?!” The guy yelled. He had the coolest hair David had ever seen. it was so red that David thought it was dyed.

“Yo! Albert, Sniper, calm down.” Said another voice. David looked towards the counter to see a blonde boy with a sucker in his mouth.

“Heya Racer!” called Jack. David followed him and looked at the bracelet again. He didn’t know why he was so entranced by it. Maybe because he was hoping that Jack was Bi. 

The blond held up his arm to wave and David saw his wrist. He had two bracelets, like Crutchie. The first was light pink, light blue, and white. The other was rainbow. Transgender and Homosexual.

While Jack and Race were talking David thought of a little experiment to do.

So far it seemed that all of Jack’s friends had bracelets representing, what David assumed was, their sexuality and gender.

He looked over at the other two employees still playing their game.

On Albert’s right wrist he wore a single bracelet, pink, purple, and blue. Bisexual.

Sniper had two bracelets on her left wrist. One was pink, yellow, and blue, and the other was black, white, grey, and purple. That had to mean that she was either Asexual or Demisexual and Panromantic.

“Yo, Dave you okay?” Jack asked suddenly, waving a hand in front of his face. 

“Yeah, just thinking, I guess.” David answered trying to make his heart stop beating so loudly.

“You ready to meet the rest of my friends?”

David glanced to Race, who was reading a hardcover novel now. “Definitely.” 


	2. 2. The World Mall Part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets her own tour of The World Mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda long, like the last one.   
> do you guys like longer chapters?
> 
> Any way this is dedicated to everyone who read the last chapter and left comments!! ♥♥♥♥

Chapter 2: The World Mall Part ii   
“Hello. Welcome to Black Dog, how can I help you today?”   
Sarah look towards the back counter of the store to see a boy with sandy blonde hair and a bored expression.   
“Uh, my name is Sarah, I applied last week.”   
The boy’s face lit up.   
“You’re Sarah Jacobs? You’re prettier than I thought.”   
Sarah laughed and smiled at the boy. “Sorry, I think I’m a little too gay for you.”   
The boy laughed and held up his right arm. Three bracelets sat on his wrist.   
“Im aro ace, sorry if I gave you the impression that I was flirting.”   
“You have bracelets for your identity? That’s so cool, did you make them?”   
The boy held them out for Sarah to see. They were expertly done, whoever did them impressed Sarah.   
“God no, I can’t use string for the life of me. My friend makes them for everyone in our group. Maybe at lunch I could take you over to the place she works.”   
“That would be great…”  
“Crutchie.” The boy offered.   
“Crutchie?” Sarah echoed slightly confused.   
“Not my real name.”   
“Ah. So, now what?”   
“Now, you can sit here with me and I’ll train you.”   
|o0o|   
“Okay. So, The World Mall. Three stories. Too many stores to count. Only about eight that really matter.”   
“And why is that?” Sarah asked following Crutchie to the balcony that overlooks the rest off the mall.   
“Because, your new friends work at these eight stores.”   
“Oh? And who are my new friends?” Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow and a laugh.   
“Follow me, and you’ll find out.” The two walked over to the down escalator and Crutchie resumed his little speech.   
“On the first floor, where we’re headed now, is; The Pink Rose, The Bowery Theater, and The Brooklyn Bridge. The second floor has Willow Tree Books and Brookfield Health. And, the Third floor, has us, Black Dog, Foxtrot Tech, and Santa Fe Paints.”   
“Wait,” Sarah said looking back to the blonde. “Willow Tree Books? My brother applied there!”   
“Oh poor him.” Crutchie laughed getting off the escalator, “His manager will be Katherine. She’s a great person and I lover her to death, but I would not want to work with her.”   
“Well, luckily you’re my boss.” Sarah said patting Crutch on the shoulder as they approached their first stop.   
The Pink Rose was a small coffee shop decorated in pastel pink, white, and light brown wood. Pink roses were scattered around the shop, along with unscented candles, and fairy lights.   
“This is so cute.” Sarah gasped turning to admire the theme.   
“Hello! Welcome to The Pink Rose, what can I get you today?” The barista at the counter was a short asian boy wearing a pastel pink apron.   
“Hey Romeo. This is Sarah. She’s new.”   
Romeo turned to face her.   
“Well, it's wonderful to meet such a beautiful new employee, such as yourself.”   
“Cool it, bro. She’s gay.”   
This didn’t seem to phase Romeo at all. “Well then, you’ll fit right in, in our little group. I’m Romeo, he-him. Now, what can I get ya?”   
“I’ll take the usual.” Crutchie said taking out his wallet.   
“I’ll take a white chocolate mocha with two pumps caramel.” Sarah said next, taking her own wallet out of her purse.  
“It’s okay, I got it.” Crutchie said handing Romeo a ten. “Think of it as a welcome gift.”  
She decided it best to not argue with him and put her wallet away.   
“The other baristas here are Mike and Ike, the twins. They’re pretty to tell apart don’t worry.”  
“Crutchie and Sarah!” Romeo called into the empty coffee shop.   
Sarah took her coffee from Romeo and noticed his bracelets. One was trans colors and the other was pink, yellow, and blue. Pansexual.   
“Nice bracelets.” She commented before walking away with Crutchie. Though she did manage to catch Romeo’s bright smile.   
“Where to next?” She asked as they passed a fountain. She held both drinks so that Crutchie could get around easier.   
“The Bowery Theater.”   
“Is that a movie theater?” Sarah asked, dodging a small child that was running to their mother.   
“Kinda. It has a stage so it can be a stage and a movie theater. The owner, Medda, is amazing. Every Saturday night, after the mall closes, our group has movie or play nights there.”  
“That sounds amazing.” Sarah said sincerely following Crutchie into the theater.   
“Hey Crutch! Hi pretty girl!” said a small girl wearing a deep red blazer and black dress pants.   
“Hey Smalls. Sarah this is Smalls Larkin Medda’s daughter. She also works here.”   
“It’s nice to meet you.” Sarah said holding out her hand. When Smalls shook it Sarah was slightly disappointed to not see any bracelets.   
“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m assuming that Crutchie has added you to the friend group and that’s why he’s showing you around, so do you want to see the theater?”   
“I would love that.”   
Smalls led Sarah into the theater, which she thought was dream like. Two other nicely dressed people on the stage. They seemed to be blocking something.   
“The door needs to be over here Tom.” The taller one said.   
“But I thought that- oh! Hello.” Tom noticed the trio that had just entered.   
The one that spoke first turned their attention to them.   
“Hi! My name is Tommy Boy! He-him.”  
The taller one jumped down from the stage, which shocked Sarah slightly upon seeing their heels.   
“I’m JoJo, She-her today.”   
“I’m Sarah. She-her.”   
“Nice to meet you Sarah. Where do you work?” Tommy Boy asked sitting on the edge of the stage.   
“I just started at Black Dog today.”  
“Oh nice. I heard employee’s get free shit, is that correct?”   
Sarah shrugged and looked to Crutchie.   
“That depends on the employee. But I think everyone will like Sarah just fine.”  
“Aw thanks man.”   
Crutchie’s smile increased just a tad upon hearing Sarah refer to him as ‘man’. It wasn’t that noticeable, but Sarah would be lying if she said the sight didn’t make her feel all warm inside.   
“Well, we should probably head over to Brooklyn. We’ll see ya tomorrow yeah?”  
“Of course! Tomorrow’s theme is horror so be ready. Sorry your first movie night will be a horror one Sar, but there’s a schedule.”   
Sarah let out a shocked “its fine” and followed Crutchie out of the theater.   
She hadn’t expected to be invited to a movie night so soon. These people treated her as if they’d known her for years. They were extremely accepting and Sarah had never been more grateful.   
She was reeling so much that she forgot to look for JoJo and Tommy Boy’s bracelets.She didn’t know why she was so intrigued by them. They were just silly patterns of string wrapped around someones wrist. But, then again, maybe they were something more. Every person she had met, that had been wearing a bracelet had so much pride in themselves and who they were that the could show it so casually.   
Her family had never been homophobic, in fact Meyer and Ester had sat the three of them down and told them that no matter what they would always be accepted in the Jacobs household. If that meant being any sexuality or gender that wasn’t cis and straight.   
They had even gone as far to say that they would accept their friends into the house if they were in need of a roof and food.   
Sarah had never loved her parents more. In that moment she knew that she could be as open as she wanted too with them. That doesn’t mean that she has outright come out to them. But things like that take time.   
In Maine Sarah was the quiet straight girl. In New York she wanted to be someone different. She wanted to go to parties and have fun with friends. She wanted to be out and proud. She wanted to be able to wear silly string bracelets and have movie nights with her friends. She wanted to be proud of who she was.   
And now that she was in New York she could be that girl. Because she’s not Quiet Sarah Jacobs. No, that girl died the minute the plane touched down in New York. Now she was Sarah Jacobs. Just plain Sarah Jacobs. And she is going to be proud to be her.   
“Hey you okay?” Crutchie asked stopping in front of a Pandora Jewelry shop.   
“Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry I get stuck in my head sometimes. David, my brother, does too. It worries Les to pieces sometimes because he thinks that we’re ignoring him.”  
“Wait, your brother's name is David?”   
Sarah gave him a strange look, “yeah? Why?”  
“I met him before you came in. Jack must’ve been showing him around.”  
“Well, now all that’s left is Les. Then you’ll have met all the Jacobs kids.”  
“How old is Les?” Crutchie asked as he started to walk again.   
Sarah drank the last bit of her coffee before answering. “He’s 13, going to start high school this fall. Poor him.”   
“Oof, I know his pain. When I started my freshman year at MH I had just been adopted. So I was in all kinds of new territory.”   
“Well, I’m glad you adjusted well.”   
“Thanks. And here we are Brooklyn Bridge Skate Shop.”   
The Brooklyn Bridge had walls of red brick and dark wood furnishing. Skateboards of all shapes and sizes littered the walls and shelves, long with some scooters and rollerblades and skates.   
“I love the punk vibe.” Sarah said upon entering. Soft alt music was playing from the speakers in the ceiling.   
A tallish person with shaggy black hair and a red sweatshirt was standing at a shelf talking with a customer. At the counter was another tall person. They were wearing a red t-shirt with a pin on it. As Sarah came closer she could see that the pin said; “Oak He/Him”.   
“Hey Oak. Is Spot here?”   
“Yeah, he’s in the back getting something for a customer, who’s this?”  
“Oak this is Sarah. Sarah this is Oak, one of the managers. The other is Spot.”  
“Nice to meet you Sar. You workin at Black Dog with Crutch?”  
“Yeah. Today is my first day.”  
Just then a blonde girl wearing a red flannel covered in gold glitter walks in with a tan skinned boy with black hair.   
“Hey Crutchie. Hey Oak. Hey hot girl.”  
She walks right up to Oak behind the counter and looks at his phone.   
Sarah was slightly stunned. No girl had ever flirted with her so openly before. New York was far different than Maine.   
Crutchie rolled his eyes as the boy that came in with the blonde threw his arm around him.   
“Sarah, this is Elmer and the flirt over there is Ace.”  
“Nice to meet you. You’re new right?” Elmer asked.   
“Yeah, my family just moved here and my parents wanted us to get jobs.”  
“Wait us?” Ace asked standing up a little straighter. “Is your brother Davey?”  
Sarah let out a loud laugh, “Davey? Oh, he is never going to live that down.”  
Ace looked like she’d seen a ghost, but was also impressed with herself.   
“What?” Eler asked warily.   
“I managed to flirt with both Jacobs twins on the same day without prior knowledge of the other existing.”  
Oak let out a sigh and let his head fall. But held up his hand for a high five, nonetheless.   
“Why does Oak look so exasperated?” A short, but very muscular, guy walked out of the back door a wooden skateboard in hand.   
“Spot!” Crutchie called happily. “Sarah, this is Spot, the other manager. Spot this is Sarah, she’s the newest employee at Black Dog.”   
“Nice to meet ya Sar, glad you could join us.”   
“What is it with you guys and the nicknames?” She asked with a giggle.   
‘What’d you mean?’ Oak asked smiling a little.   
“I mean, not to be rude or anything, but like three people have called me Sar already, not that I’m complaining. And I don't think I’ve met someone who introduced themselves with their real name. Except Elmer.”  
“Actually, Elmer is a nickname..” Elmer said slowly.  
“What did you do to deserve that?” Sarah asked curiously.   
‘That’s not imp-”  
“He glued his hands to a desk when we were in 4th grade.”   
“ACE!!” Elmer yelled.   
The blonde just laughed and hid behind Oak.   
“She’s rowdy.” Sarah whispered to Crutchie.   
He chuckled and whispered back, “Sorry to inform you, but she’s one of the quiet ones in the group.”   
Sarah’s eyes widened in shock. Ace was one of the QUIET ones?  
“Oh dear.” She said quietly.   
“Yeah. Hey we should probably head up to Willow Tree. Maybe Jack and Davey are there.”   
“Sounds good.”   
Sarah and Crutchie bid farewell to the staff of the skate shop and made their way to the second floor.   
When they got to the bookstore Sarah was, once again, amazed.   
The Bookstore was gigantic. It had its own wing of the mall, and had two floors to it.   
“It gets better.” Crutchie chuckle seeing Sarah’s reaction.   
Sarah followed Crutchie to the elevator. It was nice, with lacquered wood and marble.   
When the elevator doors opened and the first thing she noticed was the glass ceiling. It was gorgeous, engulfing the top floor of the bookstore with golden light.   
The second thing she noticed was the yelling.  
“JACK KELLY I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TRACKING GOLD GLITTER IN MY BOOKSTORE!!! How many times must I tell you!”   
Sarah looked away from the ceiling to see a gorgeous girl yelling at a glitter covered boy and David standing behind the two.   
“How stupid can you be?” Crutchie asked approaching the trio.   
“Crutchie! Nice to see you again.” Jack said, trying to change the topic.   
“You saw me right before I took my lunch break.”   
“Why are you covered in glitter anyways?” the girl asked.   
Jack shrugged, a mave of gold falling to the floor. “There was a glitter war in Santa Fe.”  
“Oh my god.” Sarah laughed. A glitter war?   
All eyes turned to her.   
“Hey אָחוֹת,” David said.   
“Hey מְטוּפָּשׁ,” Sarah answered.   
David scowled and stuck his tongue out at her.   
“What language is that?” The girl asked. Sarah looked at her and thought that she was going to pass out.   
The girl had auburn hair that was pulled into a bun. She was wearing a black blazer and dress pants, like the theater employees. Somehow she had glitter on her. The mix of the glitter and the golden sunlight made her look like a goddess.  
“לְחַרְבֵּן. אני גיי.” Sarah said suddenly.   
“מה?” David asked shocked.   
Sarah seemed to realize what she had said.   
“יותר מאוחר.” Sarah spoke again. Now she was going to have to come out to David. Properly anyways.   
“Uh, its Hebrew.” David said turning his attention to the girl.   
“Right.” Crutchie said as if he remembered where he was.   
“Sarah, this is Katherine, one of the Managers here. Katherine this is Sarah, she started at Black Dog today.”  
“And I’m guessing that you two are siblings.” Katherine motioned between the David and Sarah.   
“Twins actually.” They said at the same time.   
“Well, at least we’ll be able to tell you guys apart.” Jack said with a laugh.   
“Jack you are literally the only person who can't tell Mike and Ike apart.” Crutchie said chuckling a little.   
Jack crossed his eyes and scowled, as if pouting was going to change anything.   
“Well, we should probably be getting back. See you at closing.” Crutchie said hugging Jack and Katherine.   
“See ya.” Jack said leaving the store.   
“Bye. It was wonderful to meet you Sarah.”   
“Right back at ya.” She said waving to Katherine.   
As they walked to the exit Sarah glanced back to Katherine and David once more.   
“Im כל כך הומו.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i do not speak Hebrew. the only language i can speak is English. (and some Latin.)  
> if i got anything wrong please tell me! I would love some advice from anyone who can help!
> 
> אָחוֹת- sister   
>  מְטוּפָּשׁ- stupid  
> לְחַרְבֵּן. אני גיי- Shit. Im gay  
> מה- what  
> יותר מאוחר- later  
> Im כל כך הומו- im so gay


	3. 3: Sibling Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Davey have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the End!  
> As always if someone reading this actually speaks any of the languages listed below please contact me on Tumblr @galaxy-trees13   
> It would mean so much if you did so i can get the translations right and not have to use google Translate 
> 
> Languages:  
> -Hebrew  
> -Spanish   
> -French  
> -Russian   
> -Samoan   
> -Greek 
> 
> Thank you!

“So how was your first day?” Ester asked as the twins sat down at the dinner table.   
They shared a look before shrugging.   
“It was fine.” David said before downing his glass of water.   
“What about you יָקָר?” Meyer asked Sarah as he sat down at the head of the table.   
“It was okay, אַבָּא. I made some new friends. And I was invited to a movie night on Saturday.”  
“That sounds awesome! Can I go?” Les asked excitedly.   
“No, אחד צעיר. You weren’t invited. Now eat your food.”   
After dinner Sarah was sitting at her desk scrolling through Tumblr when someone knocked on her door.   
“Come in!” She called not taking her eyes off the post she was reading.   
David walked into her room and flopped on Sarah’s bed, taking her pink duvet and rolling himself up in a burrito.   
“Whats up תְאוֹם?” Sarah asked taking in the sight of her brother.   
“מוות.” He mumbled from underneath the blanket.   
“Was your day that bad?”  
“Not really. I met a cute person, got a painting, witnessed a glitter war.”   
“It sounds like it was eventful.” She giggled closing her laptop and spun to face David.   
She paused seeing him in what she likes to call his ‘cocoon of stress’.   
“Wanna do face masks?” She asked hopefully.   
David nodded his head vigorously. Doing simple things like face masks, or nails, or even reading in the same room as Sarah calmed him down.   
Sarah, no matter how different she was from him, was always there. And he will always love her for that.   
“Alright.” Sarah started rooting through one of her desk drawers. “Do you want the gold one or the pink bubble one? Oh wait. I also have the green avocado one.”   
Davey thought for a moment. “Avocado.”   
“Great. I think i'm gonna do the gold one.”   
They sat in relative silence while Sarah used an old paint brush to apply the masks to both of their faces.   
Sarah frowned as she looked at David. He was staring at her Heathers The Musical poster, obviously out of it.   
“What’s wrong Bean?” She asked gently.   
“Did you just give my nickname a nickname?” Even with the accusing tone he had a small smile.   
Sarah shrugged and turned to face her twin. “You’re stuck in your head again. What ya thinkin?”   
David turned to Sarah the green face mask making his eyes look impossibly teal.   
“We can always talk to each other right, Socks?” He started slowly.   
“Of course.” The childhood nickname making her smile a little.  
“I’ve been thinking since we’ve left Maine. Back there I was really quiet. I didn’t have many friends. I was the nerd. The bookworm. I don’t want to be that here. I want to be social. I want to be- to be-” He struggled to find the word. “I want to be different. Starting with being more open. Being so honest to people. Staring with you. Mostly because i can’t ever hide things from you. And because you would just find out anyway.”  
Sarah let out a chuckle at that.   
“I- god i don’t know why this is so hard to tell you. I know you won’t care. In fact you’ll probably be mad that i didn’t tell you right away but-” He took a deep breath. “I think I’m gay.”  
Sarah exhaled in relief. She thought that something was really wrong with her brother.  
“What do you mean think, Jelly Bean?” She asked cautiously.   
“I mean that I don’t like girls at all. But, like.- shit, I don’t know how to describe it to you.”   
“It’s okay Bean. take it slow.” Sarah said taking her brother’s hand.   
David took a deep breath before continuing.   
“I looked it up a few days ago, because I thought that if i wanted answers the internet was the best place to go. I found a term that I like.”  
“And what is that?”   
“Asexual?” He said quietly.   
“What does that mean?” Sarah asked, clearly curious.   
“It means that I feel little no no sexual attraction.”  
“Oh. So, are you, what is it called? Like romantically attracted to boys?” She asked catching on.  
“Yeah. The full term would be Homoromantic Asexual.”  
Sarah smiled at her brother, “I am so proud of you Jelly Bean.”   
She then hesitated. She did say it earlier in the bookstore, so why was it so hard to say it now. Also, she casually told crutchie when they first met.   
Sarah took and deep breath and decided to just go for it.   
“I think I’m gay too.”   
There was a small silence as David smiled.   
“Not to copy you, but, you think?”   
“Yeah, I’m not sure. Cause I think guys are cute and stuff, but I dont think I’ve ever really been sexually attracted to one.”  
“Maybe you’re Biromantic?” Davey asked squeezing her hand.   
“Is that like, romantic attraction to two genders?” She asked.  
“Yeah. You don’t have to know. I just like having a label. And having one right now doesn’t mean that you can’t change it in the future.”  
“You know you’re the best twin I could ask for, right Jelly Bean?” She asked ruffling up his hair.   
“Yeah. And I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” He said with a small smirk.   
“C’mon, let’s wash this shit off our faces.” She said standing up and stretching. It feels like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
“Hey.” Les said once she opened the door. He had a frown on his face and was playing with his hands.   
“What’s wrong Dino?” David asked coming up behind Sarah.  
“I just had a bad day, can I join you or something.”   
“Of course. We ‘re just gonna wash this stuff off then we can paint nails and watch Tangled, sound good?”   
Les smiled and nodded. “Sounds perfect.”   
David smiled and walked towards the bathroom. His day just got a whole lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> יָקָר- Dear  
> אַבָּא- Papa  
> אחד צעיר- Young One  
> תְאוֹם- Twin  
> מוות- Death 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short compared to the other chapters. I have had the shittiest of weeks. And Yeah, it is only Wednesday. Everything is just too much. Too loud, too bright. i just- ugh. Not to mention my scars burn an i don't know why.   
> Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more eventful.   
> Comments and Kudos give me life, so please help a girl out. ♥


	4. 4: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday movie night number one!  
> Some insight on the other Newsies, and some more translating for me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you speak any of the languages listed below and would like to translate for me, I would so appreciate the help! I can only speak English, and i want to make this as accurate as possible.  
> -Hebrew  
> -Spanish  
> -Italian  
> -Russian  
> -French  
> -German

David sat at his desk staring at his laptop. The screen was off so all he could see was his reflection.  
There was a knock on his door.  
“Come in,” he said not taking his eyes off the black screen.  
“Are you nervous for tonight? Cause I am. I really know why, but I am.” Sarah said coming in and flopping on his bed.  
“Yeah. What did Crutchie say the theme was again?” He spun around in his chair to face Sarah.  
“I think he said pop culture. Which makes no sense. What are you wearing?”  
“I don’t know. I was just going to throw on jeans or something.”  
Sarah appeared at his side in a second. “You cannot wear jeans. I refuse to allow it.”  
“Fine, you pick out my outfit then.” David rolled his eyes good naturedly. Normal Sarah.  
Three hours later Sarah and David were standing by the front door getting ready to go.  
“Be safe. Drive carefully. Have fun.” Ester said drying her hands off on a dish rag.  
“Of course Mama.” Sarah said smiling like crazy.  
“Not to much fun of course.” Meyer added walking down the stairs.  
“Yes Papa.” David answered smiling.  
As soon as the front door was closed Sarah was sprinting down the hallway and to the elevator.  
“Calm down, Socks!”  
“Can’t Bean. Can’t.” Is all she said.  
Sarah was wearing pink running shorts and a black Mickey Mouse sweatshirt. She had a bag full of candy and other junk food thrown over her shoulder.  
She had dressed David in black sweatpants and a shirt from his summer camp in Maine.  
The car ride to the mall was filled with Disney Music and Sarah singing at the top of her lungs.  
When David parked in the nearly empty lot Sarah gave him a look.  
“Why didn’t you tell me to quiet down? You always do.”  
“I was hoping you’d lose your voice.” David answered slamming his car door closed.  
Sarah huffed and ran to catch up with her brother. They walked into the empty mall and marveled at how quiet the three story building was.  
“This way. Crutchie showed me the theater on Tuesday.” Even though she was talking normally, it felt like Sarah was yelling into the silence.  
When they made it to the doors of the Bowery Race was scrolling on his phone. He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled.  
“Bout time you showed up.” He said teasingly.  
“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Race.”  
Sarah nodded and smiled. “I’m Sarah. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Race eyed her bag. “Whatcha got there?”  
“Oh, just candy and chips.”  
Race smirked and pointed to her. “I like this one.” He said to David.  
The twins followed Race into the theater and were met with chaos.  
On the stage was the theater employees yelling at a guilty looking Elmer and a smug Albert.  
Spot, Ace, and Oak were sitting on the edge of the stage seeming to be in a very heated debate.  
There was a group near the top of the theater throwing around pillows.  
Spot noticed them enter and waved them over.  
“Thank god you’re here! Will you please tell Oak that Theon is better off dead?” Ace practically yelled at the trio.  
Race made a disgusted face. “Ew, Oak you think that he should still be alive?”  
Oak scrunched his nose and crossed his arms. “Yes i do. After all, he saves Sansa from the Boltens!”  
“David. Please tell oak that they’re wrong!” Ace pleaded with him.  
David and Sarah glanced at each other nervously.  
“Uh, you’re wrong?” david said trying to hide the obvious.  
“Oh my god.” Spot sounded genuinely offended. “You have no idea what we’re talking about, do you?”  
Sarah shook her head just as Race let out an over dramatic gasp.  
“Woah what happened over here?”  
David turned to see Jack and Romeo walking up to them.  
“These two are uncultured and they must leave.” Race said collapsing into Spot.  
“They’ve never seen Game of Thrones.” Ace said, sounding slightly disappointed.  
“I haven’t watched it.” Elmer said joining the conversation.  
“That’s because you’re a baby.” Albert said taking a place by his side.  
“Okay. One; you’re only a few months older than me. And two: Ace and Sketch are younger than me and have both watched it.”  
“Sketch has only seen it because she caught me watching it and was interested.” Ace defended.  
“And why have you seen it?” Elmer asked walking towards her.  
“Because I’m a rebel and you can’t stop me!” She yelled swiping Elmer’s hat off his head and running away laughing. Elmer swore and started running after her.  
“Are they always like this?” David asked Jack.  
Jack chuckled and led David to the back of the theater.  
“Elmer and Ace are in the same foster home. They’re like siblings. Sketch too.”  
“Sketch is the little one right? Who was recording during the glitter fight?”  
Jack laughed again. “Yeah. But, don’t let her age fool you. She is as sassy as Specs and Albert combined.”  
“You all have odd names. Sketch, Ace, Specs, Race. Does anyone go by their real name?”  
“I do. I don’t like my nickname all that much. But Race always calls me it.”  
“Well there’s Elmer and albert right?”  
Jack smiled and leaned back in his seat. “Elmer isn’t his real name.”  
“Well, what is it?” David asked also leaning back.  
“Sorry dude, it’s against the rules to reveal another person’s name without their permission.”  
“Against the rules?”  
“Yeah. A lot of us don’t have good home lives. Some of us got out of them, some aren’t so lucky. We try to respect each other and that stuff. I also think you’ve noticed but most of us are Queer and stuff. So, we tend to flock together. Safety in numbers ya know?”  
David looked out at the theater below them. Race had gotten up off the floor and was showing Spot and Albert a video on his phone.  
Ace and Elmer were still running through the rows and dodging people, though it looked like Sketch had joined them.  
Romeo was walking with Specs, Mike, and Ike to the projector, a disk case in hand.  
Buttons, JoJo, Tommy Boy, Finch, and Henry were already sitting in chairs talking.  
Overall they all seemed to be… happy.  
“Oak over there?” Jack continued, pointing to Oak, laying on the ground in a mass of people. “They got kicked out of their house for being genderfluid. They live with Elmer and Ace. Albert still lives with his family, one of the few of us who gots an accepting one.  
“Tommy Boy was kicked out for being trans. Now he lives with Romeo.”  
David could see Romeo and Tommy Boy in the pile with Oak and Crutchie, laughing and seeming to have the time of their lives.  
“What about you?” He asked looking at Jack.  
Jack’s eyes seemed sunken and his hair was a disaster. It made David wonder how bad his home life is.  
“Me? Well, Ma died when I was little. Pa drank himself to death few years after. Not without tryin to get us first though. After a while in foster care I landed with Mama. It’s been loads better since. Live with her, Spot, Smalls, and Crutchie.”  
“I thought Crutchie worked at Black Dog because his older sister owns it?”  
Jack nodded, stretching his legs and resting his feet on the chairs in front of them.  
“He does. Crutchie is one of the few of us that knows his birth family and has contact with them. But, when the decision came he chose to stay with us.”  
“That-” David couldn’t find the words. He was stunned.  
“Shit, that was probably a lot to take in. Sorry, i should have waited for you to get more-”  
“Jack.” David cut off the rambling boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Jack snapped his mouth shut.  
“I’m glad you told me. It’s amazing. The group you have here. I mean you have people from all different ancestors, races, religions, gender, sexual orientation. It’s what America is supposed to be.”  
David turned his head to see Jack looking at him fondly.  
“You're cute when you’re passionate.” He said without thinking.  
Both boys looked away, red dusting their cheeks.  
The sound of someone shouting shook both boys out of shock.  
“Yo. ¡Es hora de la película!”  
David looked towards the stage to see Spot standing next to a pissed off Race.  
“Spot can speak spanish? And why does Race look so ticked?” Davis asked following Jack towards the rest of the group.  
“Yeah. a lot of us are bilingual. And Race is probably mad because Spot said something to him in Spanish. He hates it when he does it. So then he says something in Italian to piss off Spot. It’s pretty funny most of the time.”  
David took a seat next to Jack and spotted Sarah a few seats away from them. She was sitting with Ace, Sketch, Katherine, and Sniper. It looked like Ace still had Elmer’s hat and had decided to wear it.  
“Giuro su Dio! ti odio, cazzo di patate!” Race yelled at Spot frustrated.  
“Cállate y siéntate, por amor a todo lo bueno!” Spot replied taking a seat.  
Despite their constant arguing Race plopped down right next to Spot.  
“So what about you?” David whispered to Jack as the house lights dimmed.  
“What about me?” He asked.  
“Are you bilingual?” David clarified.  
“Oh. No. My mother was a Nambe Pueblo Native American. Not sure about my father. So, I never really had a teacher. Race’s mom taught him so he knows Italian. What about you?”  
“כן, אני דו לשוני. אני מדבר עברית. שמעת את שרה ואני מדברות בו ביום שלישי." David spoke proudly.  
Jack’s face immediately went blank.  
“Yes, i am bilingual. I speak Hebrew. You heard Sarah and I speaking it on Tuesday.” he repeated in english.  
“Oh!” Jack said.  
“That’s so cool! You fit right in!”  
David chuckled and turned his attention to Romeo, who was trying to get everyone’s attention.  
“Okay, so the theme for tonight was Pop Culture. And since it was my turn to pick we are watching-” he paused and everyone started making drum roll noises on various surfaces.  
“Mean Girls!” He yelled.  
There was a mass cheer from the group. David watched as Jack and Race stood up and started whooping.  
“You like Mean Girls huh?” He whispered once Jack had sat back down.  
“Oh come on! It’s a classic!”  
“I’ve never seen it.” David said in a hushed voice.  
Jack’s mouth hung open. “Jesus you haven’t seen anything! You better pay attention!”  
It was easier said than done.  
Sure, the movie was interesting and funny, but how can you focus on a movie when Jack Kelly is sitting with his knee pressed against yours.  
Hint: You can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> (Spanish-Spot) Yo. ¡Es hora de la película!- Yo. It's movie time, shut up!  
> (Italian-Race) Giuro su Dio! ti odio, cazzo di patate!- I swear to god! I fucking hate you, you sack of potatoes!  
> (Spanish-Spot) Cállate y siéntate, por amor a todo lo bueno!- Shut up and sit down, for the love of everything good!  
> (Hebrew-David) כן, אני דו לשוני. אני מדבר עברית. שמעת את שרה ואני מדברות בו ביום שלישי.- Yes, I am bilingual. I speak Hebrew. You heard Sarah and I speaking in it on Tuesday.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave a comment with ship, plot, or dialogue suggestions!  
> I love to hear from my readers!  
> Love you all  
> -Silver ♥


	5. 5: Unloading Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey's first official day at Willow Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was edited!  
> By the amazing Ink, @booksboadwayandbagels on Tumblr! Go follow her she's amazing!   
> As always i would love translators!   
> And, uh, i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Important shit coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned! ♠

Come Monday, David was excited to start training at Willow Tree. He walked into the kitchen that morning at 7 AM to see Sarah laying on the ground in front of the fridge.   
“Do I want to know?” He said taking a cereal bar out of the cupboard.   
“It’s not fair.” She whined, not opening her eyes.   
“What’s not fair Socks?” David asked taking a bite.   
“You get to spend all day with Katherine. The beautiful goddess of a person.”   
“Wow. So, is this what went on in your head before you came out?”   
“Yes. It’s all gay. Rainbow’s everywhere. Flannels and bomber jackets. Keyboard smashes. All that jazz.”   
“Wow.” David deadpanned taking another bite of his bar.   
“How much time do we have?” Sarah asked suddenly. Sitting up and almost smashing her head on the countertop.   
David sighed and looked at the clock of the stove. “Like, ten minutes before we have to leave.”  
“Shit!” She yelled stumbling towards the stairs to go to her room.   
“I’m glad Ma and Pa aren’t home to hear that.” he sighed. If their parents were home, they’d ground both of them. While the Jacobs were very accepting, they still did not want their kids swearing like sailors.   
Nine minutes later David is driving towards the mall with Sarah in the passenger seat attempting to braid her hair.   
“Ugh! Oh my god i hate my hair!” She yelled putting her head in her hands.  
“Why don't you cut it then?” David asked switching lanes.  
“What?”   
“I don’t mean a lot. Your hair is down to your waist. Why not cut it to your shoulders and donate it.”   
Sarah was silent for a moment. “That’s a good idea.” She whispered to herself.   
“Don’t sound so surprised.”   
David pulled into the parking lot, under the shade of a tree of course, and starts walking, leaving Sarah behind to weigh the pros and cons of cutting her hair.   
“Hey Davey!”   
David looks up to see Jack waving at him from the roof of a silver toyota.   
“Why are you on top of your car?” David asks walking towards him cautiously.   
“‘Cause Spot’s gonna kill me.” He said nonchalantly, pointing to a pissed off Spot standing behind the car.   
“What did you do? What did he do?”   
“I didn’t do-”   
“He made a really stupid comment and i want to punch him for it.”   
David thought for a moment. Jack mentioned something about him and Spot being brothers. David knew first hand how siblings were.   
“Are you gonna help me?” Jack asked hopefully.  
Davey looked back and forth at the two for a second.   
“Nah. You probably deserve it.”   
Davey smiled at the two before turning on his heel and walking towards the food court entrance. “That was sinister!” Sarah said jumping up behind him.  
“Contrary to popular belief, i can be mean.” He grumbled, walking with Sarah to the escalator.   
“No, Bean, you really can’t. But i can admit that, that, was fucking funny.”   
“Thanks, Socks.”   
“Is he the one you like?”   
“What?” Davey sputtered glancing at her.   
“The short one. He’s kinda cute. Spot right?”   
“Yeah, his name is Spot. But, no. i don’t like him.”  
“Oh. Okay so you like Jack.”  
“You know as well as i do that i do not like him. Sarah i barely know him.”  
“So you are interested in him.” She asked walking off the escalator and taking a right towards Black Dog.  
“I mean,” David knew he couldn’t lie to his sister. “Yeah. He’s cute and Bi.”   
“Get some!” Sarah sang lowly walking into her workplace.   
“Hey guys!” Mush said from the register.   
“Hey Mush.” Sarah said walking towards the back room.   
“I’ll see you at lunch Sarah.” David called before walking back to the down escalator to the second floor to get to Willow Tree.   
“Welcome to Willow Tree. Oh hi David. Katherine is in the back. She told me to send you back there when you arrived.”  
“Thank you Darcy.”  
Davey walked to the back room and was amazed. Boxes upon boxes of books lined the floor and shelves.   
“Oh David. Good, you’re here.” Katherine said.  
She was wearing an outfit similar to last week. Black dress pants and a blazer with an pink blouse.   
“What are we going to do today?” He asked putting his things into his locker.   
“Sadly, you and I have been stuck with the worst job.” She said with a sigh.  
David sighed. “And what’s that?”  
Katherine cringed and closed her eyes before speaking. “Unpacking.”  
David looked at the piles of boxes.   
“Oh. Great.”   
|o0o|  
Three hours later David is ready to die. Katherine and him unpacked box after box of ever kind of book imaginable and they were only about half way done.   
“Told you it was the worst job.” Katherine said after downing about half her water bottle.   
“Hey Kath?” Bill asked peeking his head through the door.   
“Yeah Bill?”   
“Jack is here. Said he wants to see “Davey”. Is it okay if i let him back?” He even put air quotes around Davey’s nickname.   
Kath took a deep breath. “Is he covered in glitter?”  
“Uh, no.”  
“Yeah let him back.”  
A minute later Jack Kelly came swaggering through the door.   
“Oh god.” He stopped, seeing the piles and piles of books.  
“Unloading day?”  
“Yup.” Kath said collapsing into a wheeled chair and rolling to the other side of the room.   
“Damn. Buttons normally unloads our shipments. Sometimes Ace helps.”  
“Are Sketch and Ace dating yet?” Kath asked staring at the ceiling.   
“Sketch and Ace?”David asked, suddenly very curious.   
“Yeah. They’re both on the younger side of the group so we don’t tease them too much. But, we all think they’re like meant to be or something.”   
“Isn’t Ace the one who flirted with me?” David asked.   
“She flirted with you?” Kath asked perking up.  
“Uh, yeah. She called me hot.”  
“Wow. I’m impressed”  
“Why?”  
“Ace, is very outright.” Jack started, sitting on a box. “If she doesn’t like your outfit, for example, and you ask her, she’s gonna tell you the truth.Like once i found this shirt that i liked and i wore it one day to school and i asked the lunch table if they liked it. Everyone said yes except Ace.”  
David cracked a smile. “What did she say?’  
“She looked up from her book, gave me a once over and said; “It’s hideous” and then went back to reading like nothing happened.”   
Katherine said smiling as well.  
“Well, i better get back. Buttons is gonna smack me if i'm late again. See ya later guys.”  
“Bye Jack.”  
“Bye Cowboy.”  
Jack sent a glare towards Katherine before making his way out.   
“Cowboy?” David asked.  
“Yeah. It’s his nickname. He hates it though.”  
“Do i want to know?”  
“He wants to go out west to Santa Fe. I’m sure he’s told you by now. Race gave him the nickname.”  
“Ah, I see.”   
Suddenly Katherine’s face grew serious.  
“Be careful around Jack okay?”  
“What do you mean?” Where did that come from?  
“Jack is a great guy, he really his. But, he has a troubled past. He tries to shove it off as nothing, but it has a away of catching up to him. He shuts people out, he hurts not only others but himself. And the worst part is he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. He deserves so much more than the life he’s been given. He doesn’t think that though.”  
David grew quite.   
As he started unpacking more boxes he began thinking.  
Why would Katherine tell him these things. How does she know these. Well, no, that’s a dumb question. They’re friends, obviously. She seems to really care about him, much more than a friend.   
David paused. “You guys dated?” He said aloud.   
Katherine’s smile was sad. “Yeah. You’re smart David. We could use more of that.”  
The rest of his shift was silent. He met Sarah in the food court at lunch.   
“What’s wrong, Bean?” She asked once they both had sit down with their food.  
“Katherine and Jack are exes.” He mumbled taking a sip of his Sprite.   
“Oh.” Sarah looked down and started eating.   
It was silent as they threw away their thrash and went home for the day.   
Neither twin knew why Jack and Katherine being exes affected them so much. But, neither of them could quit thinking about it.   
Later that night, right before she got in bed, Sarah knocked on her brother’s door.   
“Yeah?” He asked opening it. He looked exhausted and she could tell that he was sore.   
“I think I’m going to get my hair cut.” She said with a small smile.   
David smiled too. “I think that’s a good idea.”  
They hugged and Sarah went off to her room across the hall.  
“Love you, Bean.”  
“Love you too, Socks.”


	6. 6: Race’s Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah leans something she shouldn’t have. 
> 
> TW: Blood, Panic Attacks, Pysical abuse, mental abuse, transphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Panic Attacks, Pysical abuse, mental abuse, transphobia   
> PLEASE IF ANY OF THE TINGS LISTED ABOVE TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ  
> If you still want to know what happened message me on Tumblr (@galaxy-tree13)   
> I will summarize it in a way that will hopefully help

“Sarah?” Les asked knocking on her door.   
Sarah was sitting at her desk doing her makeup for work.   
“Yeah, Dino?” She asked trying to pick which lipstick to wear.   
“I need a favor.” Sarah looked at him in the mirror. He had a guilty look on his face and was holding something behind his back.   
“What did you do?” She deadpanned.   
“I may or may not have dropped my iPad.” He brought the device from behind his back. The screen was shattered, starting from the bottom right corner.   
“Oh my god Les.” She took the tablet from his hands gingerly.   
“I’ll stop at Foxtrot on my break. But, you owe me big time!”  
Les smiled like the Cheshire Cat. “Thank you Socks! I pay you back.”   
Les skipped out of the room. Sarah sighed and finished getting ready.   
As it got closer to her break the more tired Sarah became.   
“You okay?” Mush had asked when she collapsed into a chair in the back.   
“No.” Sarah had answered with a groan, “I need to head over to Foxtrot to get my brother’s iPad fixed. If i’m a little late will I get in trouble?”   
“Nah. You’re good. I already took my break and if Crutchie were here he wouldn’t care.”   
“Great. Thanks so much Mush.”   
She grabbed her bag and started the minute walk to Foxtrot.   
When she got there Race was sitting behind the counter. He looked horrible.   
His hair was a mess, the bags under his eyes looked like bruises, and he was buried in giant black hoodie.   
“Oh my god Race are you okay?” Sarah asked immediately.   
Race let out a humorless laugh. “Gee, thanks Jacobs.”  
“I’m sorry that was kinda harsh. But, are you?”   
This time Race didn’t laugh. He only lowered his head and took in a deep breath.   
“What can I help you with?” He asked, avoiding the question.   
“Oh, right. My little brother dropped his iPad and the screen is shattered. I was wondering if you guys can fix it, and how much it would cost.   
“Do you have it with you?” Sarah nodded and pulled the iPad out of her bag.   
“Shit.” She hissed dropping it onto the counter. There was a stinging sensation in her hand and when she looked she could see some black and clear glass surrounded by drops of blood.   
“Fuck, um. Grab that and come with me. Oh, wait.” He stopped and grabbed the tablet before Sarah could. “Maybe it’s best if i take it.”   
In the back he set the iPad on a table and grabbed a first aid box from an cabinet.   
“Sniper! Can you cover the register while I work on this?” He called. From the corner Sniper, who was previously reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, stood up and stretched. Throwing her hair into a ponytail and walking to the register out front.   
“Okay, first, give me your hand.” Race said opening the white plastic box.  
Sarah held out her hand and watched as Race carefully removed the pieces of glass.   
“You’re really good at that.” She commented as he wiped some blood from her palm.   
“Thanks.” Race said not looking up from her hand. “You get good at this kind of stuff when you work with small things like electronics all of the time.”   
“It’s too big for a band aid so i'm going to give you a cloth to keep on the cut.” He dug a white rag out of the box and handed it to her.   
“Thanks.” She said with a smile.   
Suddenly Race’s phone rang from his back pocket. He fished it out and visibly paled at the sight of the name.   
Without thinking he answered it, not wanting to get yelled at.   
“Maria Higgins where in god’s name are you?” An deep, angry voice yelled. Race took a deep breath before answering.   
“I’m at work, dad.”   
Race has breathing heavily and seemed to be shrinking in on himself.   
“And why didn’t you tell me?”   
Race gulped. “It- it’s written on the calendar. I- um, i thought you knew.”   
Sarah pulled out her phone as Race turned away from her. She pulled up Jack’s contact, who she had exchanged numbers with at the movie night.   
Sarah:   
Hey come to foxtrot i think you need to see this  
Jack:   
Wut y?  
Sarah:   
Its race.   
She put her phone back into her pocket and looked back at Race. He was on the verge of tears and was running his hands through his short blonde hair.   
“Maria. I expected better from you. We’ll talk more when you get home. And stay away from that Conlon boy. I know he works there too.”  
Race took a shuddering breath. “Yes sir.” He hung up and all but collapsed on the ground scooting against the wall.   
Sarah stumbled off the stool and sat in front of him.   
“Hey, Race, it’s okay. You’re safe. Just breathe.” Sarah had helped David through enough Panic attacks to know how to help Race.  
“He can’t get you here? Okay? It’s just me and you. Just breath. In and out.”   
Race tried to follow her instructions and breath with her. It was hard with the sobs that were wracking hi body, and eventually he just gave up.   
Suddenly the door opens and Jack and Spot walk in. Jack immediately drops to the ground and starts talking to Race. Sarah stands up and and walks over to Spot.   
She looks down to see her hands shaking.   
Spot noticed too and took her hands in his.   
“Hey, Sarah look at me.” Sarah looked at Spot’s face.  
“What happened?” She gave a glance to Race and Jack who were still on the ground, though it seemed Race had calmed down just a little.   
“Uh, Race was cleaning up the cut on my hand when he got a call. It was this guy with a deep voice yelling at him. Kept calling him Maria.” Spot glanced to Race and led Sarah to a bean bag by the wall.   
“Okay here’s the deal. That was his father. His father refuses to accept that he’s trans. And-” Spot paused and glanced to Race again. He seemed to decide that Sarah know too much already so she ought to know all of it.   
“And he abuses Race. His mom, Sofia, died when he was 13 from a car crash. But, you can’t tell anyone. Everyone who knows is in this room. And Albert. But, it's not something that needs to be broadcasted to the entire mall, got it?”   
Sarah looked over to Race. He had pulled up his sweatshirt sleeves to show Jack the bruises his father had left.   
Sarah looked Spot in the eye. “I will never tell anyone.”   
And she meant it. Besides, it wasn't her secret to tell. And, if she texted Race her address, after she got off her shift, just in case he needed somewhere to go, well, no one needs to know.


	7. 7: Gevah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and David come out in a way their parents never expecte

David groaned as heard his door squeak open.   
“Bean?” Sarah quietly whispered.  
“Hmmm?” He groaned.   
Next thing Sarah had jumped on his bed and was under his comforter, acting like she didn’t just attack him.   
“What the hell?” He asked, now fully awake.   
“We have the day off.” Sarah mused from her cocoon.   
“Yes, Socks.”   
“We should do something.”  
“Like what, Socks?”  
Sarah then sat up fully, hair flying in every direction.   
“We should come out.”   
David, though slowly, sits up after her, intrigued.   
“What do you have in mind?”  
|o0o|   
“Hey David have you seen my- what are you doing?” Les asked stopping in the doorway.   
Sarah and David glanced up from the laptop they were sharing.   
“Uh- nothing?”  
Les crossed his arms. “David, you’re terrible at lying.”   
Sarah sighed and leaned her head back. She might as well tell him.   
“C’mere. We have a plan.”   
|o0o|   
“Hello, welcome to Spots and Patches Animal Shelter and Rescue, my name is Ink, how can i help you?”   
Sarah, David, and Les walked up to the counter of the colorful building.   
”Hi, we’re looking to adopt something?”  
Ink tilted her head, her light brown ponytail swinging behind her. “Like what?”  
The twins looked to Les. In the car they had decided that Les would get to have a say.  
“A cat!” the 13 year old said happily.   
Ink smiled and adjusted her blue apron. “Good choice, let me go get the cat manager real quick.”  
“What are you thinking?” Les asked.   
“I want a calico or a solid color one.” David said.   
“I want one that’s not an asshole.” Sarah added.   
They heard a door squeak. Ink came back into the room with a tall redhead girl behind her.   
“Hi guys. I’m Silver, I’m the Cat and Snake manager here, at Spots and Patches, how can i help you today?”  
Sarah beamed at the girl and started telling her about their plan.   
While she talked David looked around the room. Rainbows were scattered around the reception hall. In fact part of the ceiling was made of glass, casting mini rainbows of light on the walls.   
“We have three cat rooms here. Adults, juvenile, and super kitten-”   
While she talked David noticed a movement in the pocket of her purple apron. A small white snake head poked it’s way out.  
“Any questions?” Silver asked, clapping her hands together lightly.   
“Yeah,” David started. “Is that a snake?” He motioned towards the pocket.   
Silver giggled and pulled an all white snake out of her apron.   
“This is Ghost. She’s a ball python. Want to hold her?”   
David nodded eagerly and held out his hands. Silver placed the snake on his palms and pushed her glasses up with the back of her fingers.   
“Are you sure you don’t want a snake? You’re good with her.” Silver commented with a smile.   
Les shuttered from his stop behind Sarah. “I think we’ll stick with a cat.”   
“Okay. C’mon. We’ll go to Room 2 first.”  
Silver took Ghost from David’s hands, much to his disappointment, and led them to a purple themed room with a larger 2 on the door.  
“This is where we keep cats that are 3 months to 9 years. So it’s the biggest of the cat rooms.”  
As Silver talked Sarah looked around excitedly. She couldn't believe they were doing this.   
A gravely meow came from the top of one of the towers. Everyone looked up to see a black and white cat with gold eyes. It jumped onto Silver’s shoulder and took a place in her hood.   
“This is Jynx. She’s kinda a problem child. Three people have tried to adopt her, but everyone has taken her back.”   
“It seems like she likes you a lot.” Les said patting the cat’s head.   
“Hm, it seems she does. Anyway, all the cats in this room are adoptable. The fee will depend on the. It varies, really. I’ll be in the Snake room if you need me. And if you can’t find me Ink will be with the dogs or someone else will be at the counter.”   
“Thank you!” The siblings said in unison.   
“She’s nice. And pretty. And she likes cats.” David said elbowing Sarah slightly.   
“Shut up.”   
They walked around for a bit more before Sarah picked up an all white cat with blue eyes.   
“Hello, there.” She said softly.   
David looked up from his spot next to the cages and smiled.  
“Who’s this?” He asked looking at her collar. “Elsa?”   
“You definitely will need a name change.” Sarah mused, cradling the cat like a baby.   
“This one's cute!” Les spoke from the floor. He held up a yellow tabby like baby Simba.   
David looked down at the all white cat.   
“Gevah.” He spoke. The cat looked at him with wide blue eyes.   
“Mrow.”   
“Gevah? I like that!”   
“What’s Gevah?” Les asked finally getting up from the ground.   
“It means Pride.” David and Sarah shared a look and smirked.   
“Why would you- ohhhhhhhhh! I get it! I like Gevah.” Les was smirking now too.   
“I’ll go get Silver, you guys stay here.”   
David walked from Cat Room 2 to the reception hall. He looked around but no one was there.   
“Hm.” He hummed and turned back down the hall. There where 5 purple doors, 5 blue doors, 2 orange ones, and 4 pink ones.   
He looked through the 4th purple door. There was a 1 on the window with a cartoon snake painted in it.   
He opened the door slowly and took in a breath. This was the snake room. He looked around. There were rows upon rows of tanks.   
Walking through he could see all different kinds of snakes.   
He heard humming from the other side of the last row.   
“What are you singing?” David asked seeing Silver cleaning the outside of a tank.   
“Bah!” She jumped dropping her spray bottle.   
“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!”   
Silver leaned against the tank and leaned her head back. She let out a breathy laugh and waved her hand.   
“No, no, you’re fine. Not a lot of people come back here is all. Ink only comes in here to get me and Fai hates snakes. Oh and Saphie handles the paperwork.”   
“So you’re normally alone?”   
“Yeah.” Silver picked up the spray bottle and places it on a cart to her right. She grabbed a purple marker and started writing on the outside of the snake tank.   
“That sounds boring.”   
“Nah, not really. So, where you from David?”   
“I just moved here from Maine actually. Now we live in Manhattan. What about you?”  
“Queens born and raised.”   
“So are you like a manger here?” David was looking at a corn snake tank, watching the red ringed snake watch him.   
“Yup. Cats and Snakes are my specialty, but I can oversee all the other animals. I also sometimes man the pet supplies store in The World Mall.”  
“Oh? I work there too.”  
Silver looked up from her writing. “Do you? Where at?”  
“I work at Willow Tree Books.”  
“Let me guess, Jack Kelly and the Newsies have claimed you.”  
“Newsies?” David asked tilting his head.   
“Yeah. That’s what we call their little group. They’re in the News paper program at our school. People like Katherine write the paper while Jack and his friends hand it out around campus. I help when I’m not busy.”  
“Newsies.” David mused with a smile. “Like the Newsboys of the late 19th century. Nice.”  
“Anyway, what did you need?” Silver asked calling her marker and admiring the neat purple words describing the Snake.   
“Oh, right. Well, I think we found a cat.”  
Silver peeled up, “perfect! Let me go get Ink and we’ll set you up with a room so you can get to know the cat.”  
David made his way back to the cat room to see Les holding a tissue to his arm.   
“What happened?” He asked already exasperated.   
“He chased a cat.” Sarah was still holding Gevah.  
“I just wanted to hold it!”   
“Alright we’re ready.” Ink came in and took Gevah from Sarah’s arms. The Jacobs followed her to a closed off room on the other side of the hallway.   
“I have a good feeling about this.” Les said suddenly from his spot.   
“Do you?” Sarah asked smiling.   
“Yeah. This is gonna be great.”  
David and Sarah shared a big smile. That got rid of any doubt in their minds.   
Silver brought in Gevah and placed her on the table. The white cat plopped on the table and rolled onto her back.   
“She loves you guys already!” Silver said, sporting a smile that rivaled Les’. “If you guys decide to adopt this one, I’ll take one of you to my desk to fill out some paperwork.”  
“Thanks so much, Silver.” Sarah said, still smiling.   
David smirked and nudged her. “She’s cute.”   
Sarah looked at Gevah, ignoring the jabs of her twin.   
Half an hour later Sarah and Les were driving to their apartment to bring home Gevah. David took the subway to get supplies from the store in the mall. And the one detail that would make this all come together in the end.   
“I hope they don’t get mad at us.” Les cut in as the song ended.   
“They won’t. Trust me. Bean whet through all the steps of the plan. Ma and Papa have been talking about getting a pet for a while. Not to mention, Bean and i will be paying for food and litter and vet bills. We’ve got this Dino.”  
Les rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Whatever you say Socks.”   
At 5;30 that night Mrs. and Mr. Jacobs walked through the front door. Ester put down her purse and eyed her kids.   
The three of them sat on the couch, not doing anything. Or, rather, waiting for them to do something.  
“What did you do?” She asked crossing her arms.   
None of them said anything.   
“What’s wrong Love?” Meyer asked taking a seat in his chair.   
“Look at them. They did something.” Again silence from the siblings. Not one of them smiled, coughed, or gave any tells of what they did.   
“There are only three hate that you all have such good poker faces. Family game night, when you’re lying to me, (That one was mostly at Les), and moments like these.”  
“Kids, just tell us what-” Meyer cut himself of when an all white cat jumped in his lap.   
“Oh!” Ester gasped, startled.   
“Surprise?” Sarah asked weekley, breaking her poker face for one that resembled hope.   
“Mom, Dad,” David glanced at Sarah. “Meet Gevah.”   
Ester and Meyer stayed silent. From the rainbow collar on the cat to her name they had a general idea of what was happening.   
“David, Sarah, Les. We love you all so much, and we accept you no matter what.”  
“Why do i feel like there’s a but coming?” Les asked narrowing his eyes.   
Ester and Meyer shared a look.   
“Couldn’t you have just, i donno, baked us a rainbow cake or something?”  
“Meyer! Kids, we love your idea, its very creative and Gevah is very cute.”  
“But cake sounds good, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your warning, shits about to hit the fan
> 
> Comment and Kudos, please! I cherish everyone!


	8. 8: He Sells Sea Shells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the beach Spot and Race go shell combing.

“We were kind before we can be kind once more! We can beautiful!”   
Sarah danced around her room, picking up discarded items of clothing on the way.   
Listening to Heathers: The Musical while cleaning her room was the perfect way to start her Friday. The World was closed today because of a plumbing issue, so she was free to do whatever New York teens did with their free time.   
Just as The Heathers entered Sarah’s music stopped.   
The sound of the FaceTime ringtone played instead.   
Sarah jumped onto her bed and answered the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.   
She smiled as Spot’s face appeared on the screen.   
“Hey Conlon-Larkin, what’s up?”  
“Hey, Jacobs. A few of us are going to the beach, wanna crash our party?”   
Sarah smiled and got up from her bed. “Hold on, let me ask Davey.”   
Sarah stormed into her brother’s room and sat on his desk chair. David slowly lowered his book and raised his eyebrow.   
“May I help you?”   
“The Larkin kids wanna kidnap up and go to the beach. Wanna come?”   
“Is that what New York Kids do? I thought they’d be getting in fights in their free time.”   
“I heard that and I take offense.” Spot scowled.   
“Why are you offended?” Jack asked from off screen.   
Spot turned around to look at his brother.   
“Davey said he thought I’d be getting into fights in my free time.”   
“Why’re you FaceTiming Davey? And he’s not wrong.”  
Spot let out an offended gasp.   
“He invited us to go the to beach with you guys!” Sarah interrupted cheerily.   
“Oh did he now?”  
“I don’t get in fights that often!” Spot exclaimed, still stuck on that topic.   
“Text me your address, we’ll be there soon!” Crutchie said taking the phone. He gave them a smile. Sarah and David could see someone tackle him to the ground and then the call ended.   
The twins sat silent for a few minutes.   
“I can’t believe that these are our friends.” Sarah giggled.   
“I can. Now go get changed.”   
“Alright alright. You text Crutchie, I’ll text Ma and Pa.”   
“Deal.”  
20 minutes later David and Sarah we’re climbing into Spot’s Jeep.   
“Heyo!” Crutchie said from the front seat, looking up from his phone.   
Jack and Smalls were sitting in the back, so Sarah and Davey has to squeeze to sit.   
“Hey Crutchie! Nice shirt.”  
Crutchie smiled at Sarah. He was wearing a T-shirt with mini corgis printed on it.   
“Okay so,” Spot started, “Kath, Race, Romeo, Albert, Ace, and Sketch are meeting us there. We’ll get ice cream before we leave.”  
“Ice Cream?” Said a voice from the back.   
Sarah let out a scream then started laughing.   
“Who’s in the trunk!”  
A person with flaming red hair popped up from the trunk. “Hey, I’m Hot Shot, she/her, you must be Sarah and Davey.”   
The twins shared a look. “Yeah…” David said slowly.   
“Well! It’s nice to meet you!”  
“It’s nice to meet you too!” Sarah and Hot Shot hit it off right away, and by the time they arrived they were practically best friends.   
Jack stumbled out of the car as soon as it stopped, “get me away from them!” He screamed running towards the water.   
Sarah, Hot Shot, And Smalls just laughed and followed. Davey helped Spot carry the many bags and chairs people had brought. Crutchie stayed with them to offer moral support.   
On the sand they could see Jack and Smalls standing in the water, looking out at the horizon. Sarah and Hot Shot were laying out their towels and chatting.   
“So, when do the others get here?” Sarah asked, talking the umbrella from Davey.   
“I donno, I’ll keep an eye out. You guys go have fun and swim.” Crutchie offered.   
“You don’t have to,” Davey started.   
“Nah, it’s fine. Besides my leg makes it hard to enjoy the water. I’ll be fine.”   
“If you insist.”Sarah said with s smile and a wave.   
Crutchie watched and Davey, Sarah, Hot Shot, and Spot joined Jack and Smalls.   
He was a few pages into his book when he heard car doors slamming shut and footsteps running in his direction.   
He turned to see Romeo, Ace, and Sketch sprinting towards him, tripping and dribbling in the hot sand.   
Behind them Katherine, Race, and Albert we’re walking and carrying the bags.   
“Hi Crutch bye Crutch!” Romeo yelled and he dropped his stuff and sprinted into the water, tacking Spot when he got there.   
“Hey guys! How was the ride?” Crutchie asked Kath as she laid out her things.   
“Besides Romeo and Albert fighting over the AUX cord, it was fine. Though I am a bit worried.” He voice lowered and she glanced towards Race. He was wearing swimming trunks and a baggy t shirt.   
“What about ‘im?”   
“I donno, he just seems off somehow.”   
Crutchie could see the worry in her face. “I’m sure he’s fine Kath. Probably not getting much sleep keeping care of the horses at Sheepshead.”   
Sheepshead was the racing stable where Race spent most of his free time.   
“Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right.” Katherine went back to laying out her blanket. But, Crutchie didn’t miss the worried look Albert sent in their direction.   
Race was standing at the end He of the water, letting the water lap at his toes.   
“Hey Race.”   
He opened his eyes slightly to see Spot standing next to him. He was soaking wet and his hair was standing in every direction.   
“Hey Spottie.”   
Spot wasn’t one for teasing nicknames. But for some reason, that he could never figure out, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Race to stop.   
“You okay? Normally you’d be right in.” Race faces the horizon and didn’t look at Spot, no matter how much he wanted to.   
“Yeah I’m okay.”   
He was lying. It was obvious. But, it was also obvious that he didn’t want to talk about it.   
The sun beat down on Spot’s bare back, making him glad that there was a slight breeze. Spot glanced back to Race.   
His eyes were closed again, the wind ruffling his hair, he looked tired, if the darkness under his eyes were proof of anything.   
Spot started to think about how he could make Race feel a little better. He looked down in frustration when nothing came to mind.   
He kicked the sand under his feet and smiled. Under his foot was a pearly white shell.   
He remembered Race mentioning how he and his mom went shell combing in Italy one day at lunch.   
“Hey, wanna go look for shells?”   
Race opened his eyes and looked at the white shell in Spot’s hands.   
A small smile crossed his face. “Yeah, I’d like that.”  
“When we lived in Italy my mom would take me shell combing. It was always my favorite part of the weekend. After we would go to the seaside market and Nonna would let me sell them at her stall.”  
Spot didn’t know what to say. So he settled with; “that sounds wonderful.”  
Race looked towards the sea, to the East, and smiled sadly. “It was.”   
“Did Romeo tell you what the theme is going to be tomorrow?” Spot asked after a bit of silence.   
“Movie night was cancelled. Because of the plumbing issue or whatever.”   
Race didn’t look happy about that. Spot wanted to ask Race to hang out with him, to get him away from home, but everyone knew how Mr.Higgins felt about Spot. He thought that Spot was trouble, and was going to corrupt his ‘daughter’. The mere thought made Spot’s lip curl with disgust. But when he say the way Race seemed to be as empty as the shells they were collecting her couldn’t take it.   
“Well, then how ‘bout tomorrow we go to Sheepshead and see Corona.”   
Corona was the retired grey racing mare that Race had fallen in love with. Just the mention of her name and Race was back to his normal self, minus the bravado.   
“You mean it?” He asked dropping a pink shell. Spot reached down to grab the fallen shell. He pressed it into Race’s palm and closed his fingers around it.   
“Of course. Can’t let my best friend down, can I?” Spot smiled and kept walking. Race stood still for a few seconds then started after Spot, feeling much better than he had when he woke up that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pink shells mean certain stuff in mythology soooo,,, if you wanna take the time to look that up you wont be disappointed!   
> I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope the fluffy Sprace makes up for it <3


	9. 9: What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack never thought this would happen. 
> 
> ~Angst Warning~

7:42, a Sunday night in June. Jack Kelly-Larkin is sitting on his bed with his brother, Spot Conlon-Larkin. Carrie Underwood was playing from his phone while he was sketching a picture of a skyline and Spot was reading a worn out hardcover novel. Neither of the boys made a sound until “Temporary Home” came on.   
“Oh god, skip this please? It’s so freaking sad.” Spot groaned leaning his head back onto the pillow.   
Jack cracked a smile and sighed. “The things I do for you.”   
Just as Jack hit skip Medda called from a different room. “Jack sweety, could you come here, please?”   
Spot and Jack shared a look at her tone. Medda was always a very cheerful woman. Someone who tried to find the silver lining in the worst of situations. Always told her kids to keep their heads up. Her tight voice was extremely unusual.   
“Coming Ma!” He set down his sketchbook and made it to the door before turning back to Spot. He was worried, Jack could tell that much.   
“I’m sure everything is fine.” Spot said with a nod. Jack nodded back and took a deep breath. If Spot was wishing him good luck, well, let’s just say Jack isn’t all that confident about what he’s about to walk into.   
“Where are you?” Jack called, though he wasn’t sure why. He knew she was in the kitchen, at the dining table. She always is at this time on a sunday; doing paperwork and sorting mail.   
Jack walks down the stairs slowly, not knowing what to expect.   
Medda was sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Papers were scattered around the table top, but the one right in front of her seemed to be most important.   
“What’s wrong Ma?”   
Medda looked up and sighed. She pat the seat next to her.   
“I got a letter,” she started slowly and carefully.   
“Okay?” Jack lets out a nervous laugh. “You get letters all the time.”  
“This letter is about you, honey.”  
Jack’s face paled. “I didn’t do it.”  
“Do what?”  
“Whatever the letter says I did. I didn’t do it.”   
Medda lets out a short laugh. “No, Jack. You’re not in any kind of trouble.”   
Jack waited for Medda to continue, nerves growing as the seconds go by.   
“I don’t know how to tell you this, so, here.” She slides the letter in his direction.   
Jack reads the words slowly, trying to retain all of them. 

Dear Ms. Larkin,  
My name is Cocheta Dzbak, I am writing about a young boy you have adopted. He would be 17 now, and I believe that his legal name is Jack Kelly. I’m writing to ask for visitation rights. You see, I’m his mother. 

Jack stands up so fast that his chair flies to the ground.   
“Jack?” Medda asks slowly.  
Jack’s breathing was heavy and his hands were shaking. The sounds of footsteps started and then Spot, Smalls, and Crutchie were standing in the doorway.   
“What happened?” Crutchie asks.   
“Kids, go back upstairs. Please.”   
“But, Ma-”   
“Charlie, please. Just- do as I say.” Medda says sternly.   
Spot grabs Crutchie’s and Smalls’ elbows and leads them back up the stairs to his room.   
Medda turns her attention back to her oldest.   
“Jack, honey, are you okay?” Medda moves to place a hand on Jack’s shoulder, but her heart breaks when he flinches away.   
“I just-” Jack grabs the letter and starts towards the door. “I just need some time.” 

Two hours later Jack is still pacing on the rooftop of the theater. Without thinking he calls the last person he texted, hoping that they were awake.   
“Jack? Hey!”  
“Hey, Davey.”   
Jack could practically hear Davey’s frown.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Deciding that he needs to just tell someone about it and not hold back his feelings forever, Jack jumps right in.   
“I got a letter from my birth mother.” Jack heard a small gasp from the phone.   
“I thought she was dead?”   
“So did I. So did the police. So did CSP.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense.”  
“I just- I don’t know what to think! She can’t do this to me! I thought she was dead! No- I know she’s dead. I saw her, Davey. I saw her. Blue lips. Glassy eyes. The water was spilling out of the tub. I still remember how it felt. The cold water soaking into my socks. The sound of the running bath. I’ll never forget the way her hair floated around her face. She was peaceful. I didn’t understand it at the time. My father had kicked down the door trying to save her. But it was too late.   
“To this day i still have nightmares about it. Can’t even get in a bath or pool without having a panic attack. The ocean is different though. Something about the salt, and the way the water seems to go on forever...it makes me forget the past. Just live in the moment, ya know?”  
“Yeah. I do.” David answered quietly. It was silent for a moment, then Davey spoke again.   
“Did you read the entire letter?”   
Jack sighed and glared at the folded paper on the ground next to him.   
“No, I don’t know if I can.”   
“It’s okay, Jack. You don’t have to. But if you want to, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
Jack picked up the paper and read the swirly writing aloud.   
“‘It’s confusing I’m sure. Ten years ago the woman who had Jack passed away.’ Yeah passed away. Sure. ‘But I’m writing to inform you that that woman was not Jack’s biological mother. I am. The woman who raised Jack was Helen, my sister. She changed her name when she turned 18 so legal records cannot be traced between us.   
Anyways, I would like to see my son.’ Jesus Christ! She can’t do that! I’m not her son!” Jack’s voice became muddled with sobs.   
David wished he could just reach through the phone and hug Jack.   
“Jack? Jack, just breath.” David says slowly as Jack collapses onto his knees.   
“Shit.” David whispered. He puts Jack on speaker and starts to text Crutchie, saying that Jack is on the roof and needs help.   
A few minutes later and Crutchie comes hobbling up to the roof.   
“Oh my god, Jack?” Crutchie sits next to Jack on the ground.   
“Can I touch you?”   
Jack gives a slight nod and Crutchie wraps his arm around Jack’s shoulder.   
Jack all but collapses again, this time into Crutchie’s shoulder.   
“I don’t know what to do, Charlie.”   
Crutchie’s heart breaks at Jack’s voice. He was lost, was the only way to put it. Three hours ago Jack knew who he was, and what he was doing. Now he was that scared little 12 year old Medda took in. The one that wouldn’t sleep in fear of never waking up. Who would devour every piece of food placed in front of him because he’s not use to eating every day. Who hid every part of himself for fear of finding his place and then being sent away.   
“It’s okay Jackie. We’re here.” David says through the phone.   
“I feel so helpless. I thought I was done. Why did she have to do this?”   
“Who knows.” Crutchie says running a hand up and down Jack’s back. “But what we do know is that you’re not helpless. You’re resilience is one of the strongest things in the world.”  
“How can you be sure?” Jack asks taking a deep breath.   
“‘Resilience is accepting you’re new reality, even if it's less good than the one you had before.’ Elizabeth Edwards.” David chimes in.   
“That’s poetic and accurate. Good job Dave.” David could practically feel Crutchie’s smile.   
Jack let out a half hearted laugh and sighed.   
“I’m sorry for-“   
“Hey! What did we talk about!” Crutchie interrupts him with a overdramatic flail of his arms.   
“Thank you for listening and helping me.” He says carefully. Crutchie gives him a wide smile and nods. “Better.”   
“And thank you David. So much,” Jack adds grabbing his phone and standing up.   
“Of course Jack. I’m glad I could help. I’m always here, okay?”   
“Okay,” Jack says with a smile. “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”   
“Yeah. Goodbye, Jack. And Crutchie.”  
Both boys bid Davey goodbye. The minute Jack hung up Crutchie was smirking at him.   
“What?”   
“Nothing. Nothing. Just that you seem to be warming up to Davey pretty fast.”   
Jack just stares at Crutchie before scoffing and muttering a half hassed “shut up.”  
“Okay okay. Help me up so we can go tell Mama you’re okay.”  
“Alright, c’mon.”  
Jack and Crutchie make their way down to Medda. Who was waiting on the couch, reading a newspaper. She called the other two children down to explain the situation.   
Later after all the commotion was thrown out the window, and everyone was asleep, Jack looks at the letter again. He reads it through too many times to count while pacing the kitchen. 

I’m his mother.

No. Medda is my mother. She raised me. She taught me what love is.   
Slowly Jack drops the letter in the recycling bin. After all, he’s got all he needs, why look for more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few days ago, and I thought I posted it. Apparently I didn’t so....sorry for those who’ve been waiting


	10. 10: Girl’s Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther and Meyer are in California, David and Les go to Medds’s.   
> What else is Sarah supposed to do?

“Sarah Lynn!” Sarah bolts from her bed, down the stairs, and into the kitchen in 7 seconds.   
“I didn’t do it!” She says frantically.  
Sarah stops upon seeing her mother standing at the table with an amused expression.   
“What did you not do?” Esther asks.   
Sarah looks around for a few seconds before shrugging. “I don’t know.”   
Esther laughs at her daughter’s silliness before motioning for her to come closer.   
“Your father and I are leaving for California. Just thought I could get a hug before we head to the airport.”   
“Is that today?”   
“Yes, sweetheart.”   
“When will you be back?”   
“Late Monday night.”   
Sarah was silent for a moment as she thought.  
“Can i have some friends over tonight?”   
Esther brushed a hair out of Sarah’s face before speaking.   
“Sure. Just don’t kill anyone. And if you, for some reason, feel the need to drink don’t leave the house.”  
With a roll of the eyes Sarah lets out laugh. “Mom, why would i drink?”  
“I was a teenager once too, Socks.”   
Sarah rolls her eyes at the nickname but smiles nonetheless.   
“I know, Mama.” 

Sarah, David, and Les watch their parents’ car disappear into the city.   
“Well,” Les starts, eyes trained on the city streets below them. “We’re alone in the city.”  
“Oh hush. We’ll be fine.” David huffs out, moving away from the window.   
“Well, i don’t know what you guys are gonna do, but I’m inviting friends over.” Sarah smiles, pulling out her phone.   
“And yes,” she adds quickly. “Mom said i could.” She gave Les a look and her smile grew as he scowled. 

New York Babes 10:39 AM

SazJacobs: Sleepover at my house!

KatherinePlumber: Now?

AceofSpades: YEET 

BUTTons: let me ask my mom 

Snipsnipe: Mine said yes whats your addresss

Tolls: Medda said yes  
SketchySketch; Ace and I can come 

Redridinghood: whtas with the gc name?   
Redridinghood: Also count me in 

Strings: Parents say yes

SazJacobs: Great!   
SazJacobs: And Hotshot leave my gc name alone

Tolls: Medda says Davey and Les can come over if they want. Jack and Spot will be here

SazJacobs: I’ll let them know

Sarah sends the groupchat her address and smiles. To pass the time while waiting for the girls to arrive she makes her way towards the fire escape outside her window. Like she did back in Maine Sarah gets her guitar and song book. Sitting in nature, or as close to nature as you can get in downtown New York City, wsa the best way to write, in Sarah’s opinion.   
With her black acoustic guitar in hand Sarah starts strumming the newest song. She then opens her song book too see the scribbles of lyrics hastily written down.   
“Beauty queen of only eighteen, she has some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else.”   
A pause as she thinks of what to write next.   
“I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.”  
She doesn’t know how long she was on the fire escape, basking in the golden rays of the summer sun.   
“She will be loved.” Sarah scribbles the lyrics down with her left hand before she forgot them. She had been working on this song since before they left Maine, and she finally had a rough draft of the lyrics and notes.   
“Wow, that’s really pretty.”   
Startled, Sarah lets out a yelp and jumps slightly, accidentally letting her guitar pick drop to the street below.   
“Oh, crap, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”   
Sarah looks up to see Katherine standing in the windowsill. She looks down at the street to see someone walk over her guitar pick. She smiles at Katherine and climbs through the window messily.   
“Don’t worry,” Sarah tosses her guitar on her bed and pulls out a small box from her desk drawer. Sarah pulls off the top to reveal at least thirty multi-colored picks. Kath glances from the box to Sarah’s smiling face. “I have more.”   
Katherine’s face breaks into a smile as she barks out a laugh.   
“Why do you have so many?”   
Sarah carefully sets the top on the box and puts it back in it’s drawer.  
“I have a habit of losing picks.”   
“What was that song you were playing?” Kath asks sitting in Sarah’s desk chair.   
“Oh,” a blush spreads across her face. Carefully Sarah takes the guitar off her bed and hangs it on the hook screwed into her wall.   
“That’s an original song.”  
“You wrote that?” Katherine’s eyes widened in astonishment.   
Sarah sat across from Kath, on her bed, and admired the glint in her hazel eyes as she talked. Her red hair gleamed in the golden light, making the ringlets ,pulled into a pony, glow like a fiery halo. Sarah could see a glimmer on her cheekbone. The faintest golden glow. The only hint of makeup.   
“Sarah?”   
Sarah and Katherine both looked towards the door to see Les.   
“Someone’s at the door.”  
Les leads the girls to the door. When she opens it Ace and Sketch are waiting, each with a bag in hand.   
“Come in, come in! I’m so glad you could make it.”  
“I’m glad you invited us.” Ace said with a smile.   
“You can put your things in my room. It’s the first door on the left up the stairs.”   
The blondes smiled and followed Sarah’s directions.   
“Her eyes are so pretty.” Sarah whispers to Katherine as they wait at the bottom of the stairs.   
“Ace? Yeah.”   
While Ace had golden blonde hair and tan skin, a look that wasn’t uncommon, her eyes were bright green. Though the right was half brown.   
“Alright, bitches! Let’s get this party started!” 

One by one the girls arrived. When Smalls knocked on the door Jack and Spot were by her side. Soon after David and Les were as good as gone. The girls had all gathered in the living room when the last person arrived.   
Hotshot plopped down onto the armchair and glanced around the room.   
“What do we wanna do first?”   
“We could play Never Have I Ever.” Buttons said from her spot on the couch.   
“But we don’t have any alcohol.”   
JoJo rolls her eyes at that. “We don’t need alcohol to play. We can use something else.”  
Sarah moves the coffee table with a huff and the girls gather into a group, each with a cup of water. Because, what else are they going to use?  
“I’ll start,” Katherine offers. “Never have i ever been drunk.”   
Hotshot, JoJo, and Ace all take a drink.   
“Ace!” Buttons chides. “You’re 15!”   
“It wasn’t on purpose!” She tries to fire back.  
“Never have i ever broken a bone.” Sarah says loudly, interrupting the growing argument.   
Strings, Sketch, Buttons, Smalls, Hotshot, and Katherine drink.   
“I broke my ankle during softball in seventh grade.” Katherine offers. 

“Never have I ever...fallen from a tall place.”   
Ace and Sarah drink.   
“A tree.” From Sarah.   
“Multiple roofs.” From Ace.

“Never have I ever been on TV?”  
Katherine and Smals.   
“My father’s parties are considered high class.”  
“A basketball game.” 

“Never have I ever almost died.”  
Strings, Hotshot, and JoJo.  
“Let’s not talk about it.”

“Never have I ever seen Game of Thrones.” Sketch says with a sly look towards Ace.  
Ace simply sends her a glare before downing the rest of her cup.   
“Okay, okay. Let’s stop before someone,” Buttons throws a look at Ace and Sketch, “starts a fight.”   
“Let’s watch a movie.”  
“What movie?”  
Sarah thinks for a moment before jumping up and scanning the shelf with her movies on it.   
“Aha!” She says aloud when she finds it.   
“Atlantis?” Strings asks. “What’s that?”  
“You’re about to find out.” 

After watching Atlantis, Lion King, and three and a half Harry Potter movies almost everyone is passed out on the couch or the floor. Sarah could see Ace and Sketch tangled together in a pile of blankets and pillows. Hotshot had claimed the armchair for herself, and JoJo was splayed where the coffee table was supposed to be. Sarah and Kath were sitting on one end of the couch, simply enjoying the silence.   
“Hey, Sarah?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Will you tell me about your hometown?”   
“We lived in Bar Harbor, Maine before we moved here. It’s a beautiful island. In the summer the trees were the prettiest shade of green. And the water sparkled when the sun was out. In the the fall the leaves were so bright and colorful. Oh! In the winter David and i would make hot cocoa and sit on the dock, if it wasn’t too cold, and watch the northern lights. Oh and the stars. There are so many stars in the sky. It’s so far north that we could make time to see the lights, and at a good time they were so bright, you didn’t even need a flashlight.”  
Katherine lets out a sigh before responding. “You must miss it.”  
“I do. I’ll always miss home, but i really like it here too. The city that never sleeps. The city lights kinda remind me of Aurora.”  
“Aurora?” Katherine asks, watching Sarah lean her head back and close her eyes. A smile spread across her face, and Katherine couldn’t stop looking.   
“Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights. When i was little i would call them Aurora, for short.”   
“That’s so cute.” The words were out of her mouth before she even knew it.   
Katherine’s could feel the blush spread from her cheeks to her chest and shoulder.   
“Aw, thanks. I’m sure five year old me thinks so too.”   
Kath laughs so she doesn’t have to say anything and lays her head against the back of the couch.   
“Hey?”  
Both Sarah and Katherine jump at the sudden noise. They both opened their eyes to see Ace sitting up, an arm, that most likely belonged to Sketch, on her shoulder.   
“Yes, ace?”  
“Can we get burgers for lunch tomorrow?”   
“Oh, can we?” Everyone turned to see Strings standing in the kitchen doorway holding a cup.   
“Yeah we can get burgers.” Sarah smiles before narrowing her eyes. “Are you drinking orange juice?”   
Strings’ eyes widen. She looks down at the cup she’s holding before smiling. “Yes?”   
“Go to bed Strings.” Katherine adds, looking exhausted.   
“You first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took my 3 freaking months to update this. I’ve been struggling with this chapter. 1000 words of crap.... thanks for reading anyways   
> The good news is: next chapter shit hits the fan :)
> 
> I always love comments and kudos! I live off validation <3 
> 
> If you have a guess as to what’s going to happen I’d love to hear them! 
> 
> Anyway hope you had a good day/night/week/month/whatever! <3<3<3


	11. 11: Please Don’t Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please,” she says softly, between tears and gasping breath. “Please don’t leave me.” 
> 
>  
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any and all comments!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

If you asked the group what their least favorite day of the week was, Tuesday would be the most common answer. On Mondays everything felt new, but on Tuesdays it got old. And the weekend was so far away.   
That’s why, on the Tuesday after what was dubbed “Girls Night”, when Davey, Sarah, and Spot didn’t show up to work no thought of it at first.   
Katherine called Crutchie to ask if Sarah was there. When she received a no she made her way to the third floor to ask Jack if he had seen David.   
“What do you mean?” Jack asked unpacking boxes of paint in the back room. “Did he not show up? That’s not like him.”  
“That’s what I said,” Katherine crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “I called Crutchie to ask if Sarah was here and he said no.”  
“Maybe they just got held up?”  
Katherine shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe? I just have a bad feeling is all.”  
Jack was going to answer when the store phone started ringing.   
“Thank you for calling Santa Fe paints, the is Jack speaking, how can I help you today?”   
Katherine watched as his face contorted into confusion.   
“Ace wants us to head over to Brooklyn, says something’s wrong.”  
The pair made their way over to the Brooklyn Bridge Skate Shop as fast as they could. When they got there Race and Ace were standing behind the counter talking in hushed voices.   
“Guys, what’s wrong?” Jack asked walked towards them.   
“And where’s Spot?” Katherine added looking around. Boots and Oak were helping customers, but Spot Conlon was nowhere in sight.   
“That’s the problem. We don’t know.”  
Race nodded in agreement with Ace and started fiddling with a necklace around his neck.   
“I came down here to ask him a question and Ace said he hadn’t showed up. It just isn’t like him to miss work.”  
“That’s peculiar.” Katherine squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side, in that way she does when she’s thinking hard.   
“First Davey, then Sarah, and now Spot.”  
“Wait the twins didn’t show?” Ace’s eyes were wide. “What the hell?”  
“I’m starting to get really worried, guys. What if something happened?”  
Jack and Katherine made eye contact before either of them spoke.   
“I’m sure everything is fine. There’s got to be a reasonable explanation, right?”  
“Exactly, Kathy. Here, I’ll call Davey right now.” Jack pulled out his phone and called David, shooting the other three a smile he hoped was reassuring.  
“Hello?” A shaky voice answered.   
“Davey?”  
“No,” the voice answered, and Jack’s smile was gone in an instant. “It’s Les.”  
“Oh, hi Les. Can I talk to Davey, please?”  
“Uh, no actually…”   
“Why not kid?”  
“Him,Sarah, and Spot are in the hospital.”  
Jack let out a strangled gasp and clutched the phone to his ear. He could hear the others asking what was wrong.   
“What do you mean, Les? What happened?”   
“There was a car crash on their way to work. Davey is in surgery.”  
“And what about Spot?”  
Upon hearing his best friends name Race was over the counter and by Jack’s side in an instant.   
“He’s fine. His phone was crushed. He wasn’t in the same car through.”  
“Les, just tell me where you are, we’re on our way.”  
“What, what’s wrong?” Ace asked already pulling on her baseball hat.  
“We need to go to the hospital.”

 

Upon seeing a group of angry and worried teenagers storming into the waiting room of the fourth floor of Manhattan General Spot felt quite a few emotions. Confusion and relief being most prevalent.   
“Oh, thank god you guys are here! I was going to call but my phone is crushed and-” Spot was cut off by Race tackling him in a hug.   
“Race?” He asked trying to pull the blonde off of him.   
“God, I thought you hurt.” Race mumbles hugging Spot like a lifeline.   
Jack watched Race hug his brother with relief. Spot was okay. But, with the worry for Spot gone his worry for the twins only grew.   
Jack pulls his attention away from the reunited couple when Katherine grabs his arm. He looks up to see a couple walking up to them, a young boy in tow.   
“You must be Jack and Katherine.” The woman says.   
“We are, ma’am.” Jack answers with a curt nod of his head.   
“Sarah and Davey have told us much about you.”   
“Likewise, Mr. Jacobs.”   
“Meyer, please,” Meyer says with a small smile. “And this is my wife, Esther.”  
“We wish we could have met on better terms.” Esther cuts in. Her eyes, blue like the twins’, are rimmed with red, and her black hair is pulled back into a messy bun. Her smile, like Katherine’s, is tight and obviously fake.   
“How are they?” Katherine’s voice mimic’s her smile.   
“David is intubated, He’s in the ICU, last we heard. Sarah is in his room too. She got away with a concussion and some minor scratches and bruises.”   
“Can, we see them?” Jack jumps a little as Ace talks from behind him. He was so preoccupied he almost forgot she was even there.   
“Ah, I don’t believe we’ve met.” Meyer says awkwardly.   
“Oh, right. I’m Ace, I work with Spot and Jack. I’m friends with the twins.”   
“It’s nice to meet you, uh, Ace was it?”   
“Yes, ma’am.”   
“Anyway, yes you can see them. Only three people at a time though, that arent family, that is.”  
“I’ll take Jack, Katherine, and Ace back first, Pa. You and Ma should go home and take a nap or something.” The boy, who Kath assumes is Les, speaks from his mother’s side.   
“Les, we’re not going to leave you alone here!” Esther says with a scowl.   
“I won’t be alone though.” Les motions to the 5 teens standing in front them.   
“But-” Esther starts but her husband cuts her off.   
“Esther, sweetheart, normally i would argue with him as well, but you and i both know what the twins would tell us.”   
Esther looks between her son and her husband trying to come up with a response before letting her shoulders slump.   
“I’ll see you in a few hours.” Les hugs his parents before leading the trio of worried teens to David’s room.   
“So, you’re Ace?” Les asks the blonde as she fiddles with her worn baseball hat.   
“And you’re Les.”   
“Yeah. My sister mentioned you.”  
Ace raised an eyebrow, “did she?”   
“Yeah. She said she thought your eyes are pretty.”  
With a small smile and blush Ace looks at her feet. “Thanks.”  
“I’m worried, Kitty.” Jack whispers to Katherine as they follow Les through the white hospital halls.  
“I am too, Jack. How could this have happened?”   
“Well,” Jack’s crooked but sad smile seemed to speak for itself. “Fate has never been on our side, now has she.”   
“No she has not.”   
“Here we are.” Les spoke up, stopping at a closed light wood door. “Room 454. Before you guys go in, i should probably warn you.”  
Katherine, Jack, and Ace shared nervous glances.  
“Warn us about what?” Ace’s voice was breathless, like it always is when her emotions are too strong.   
“They don’t look to hot right now.”   
Katherine could feel Ace grab her hand as Les opened the door softly.   
Sarah was sitting in a chair next to David’s bed. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she was wearing a hoodie, leggings, and hospital issued socks.   
The room was dark, but Sarah’s eyes seemed as bright as ever in the low light.   
“Hey guys.” Her voice was soft, and barely there. It almost broke Katherine’s heart to see the spitfire so...put out.   
“Hey, Sarah…” Ace looked up to see Jack’s eyes locked onto David. She could barely stand the sight of him. Laying in that bed, machines and wires hooked up. He looked to frail. And so, so small.   
Jack slowly made his way to the side of the bed. He couldn’t believe his eyes. David, the boy who normally so full of life, who would get to the mall early just to say hello to Jack, was so lifeless. His skin was pale, and his hair seamed greasy. Jack looked up slightly at Sarah, whose eyes were eerily similar to David’s. The normally vibrant blue, surrounded by thick lashes, seemed slightly dull.   
His eyes found his way back to David. His chest was rising and falling like it should be, but he knew it wasn’t natural. It was then that it hit him. Jack took a step back.   
David couldn’t breathe on his own. He needed a machine to breathe. He took another step back.   
Images flashed through his mind of his mother- no, his aunt in a bed all to similar. Her hair still dripping wet.   
“Jack?” Sarah’s voice was soft and full of worry. “What’s wrong?”  
“I-”   
He couldn’t think straight. The memories just kept coming. The harsh voice of his father- no. his uncle mixed with the calls from Katherine and Ace.   
Jack heard someone mutter a small “shit” before hands were on his shoulders, steering him from the bed and the room.   
He doesn’t even notice when they get to the waiting room.   
“What happened?” Spot asks standing up from the chair he was curled up in.   
“He’s having a panic attack.” Katherine watches as Ace leads him out to the car.  
“What about?” Race stands up from is chair.   
“Something about seeing David intubated in the bed. It set him off. We’re going to take him home. He shouldn’t go back to work. Can one of you call Sketch to see if she can cover his shift. You should do the same.”

After Ace had taken an obviously shaken Jack out of the hospital room Sarah let out a   
sigh and fell back into her chair.   
“Oh Bean, what have we gotten ourselves into?”   
Sarah could remember everything vividly. The screeching of the tires, the blaring of the horns, the crunch o the metal, and strangely, someone screaming.   
The pull of gravity as she hung upside down in the car. The metallic sensation of blood in her mouth. In all honesty Sarah didn’t think could have survived something like that. And, yet, here she is. Sitting by her brother’s side, praying that he wakes up.   
Without even realizing Sarah started to hum a song that always reminded her of David. Then weak words started to form.   
“I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning. I know you’re feelin’ like you just can’t win, but you’re tryin’-”   
The constriction on her throat soon becomes too much. Sarah can’t help but let out a sob.   
“Please,” she says softly, between tears and gasping breath. “Please don’t leave me.”


	12. 12: You’ve Been Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jacobs are back home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am miserable   
> I’m really sick rn and my left ear drum ruptured and so that hurts and I wanna die   
> Also apparently I’m posting about once a month now?   
> Sorry for my inconsistency I’m a mess  
> I love all of you for being to supportive of this <3

When David woke up everyone cried. Even Spot, who will try to strangle anyone who mentions it. The recovery process was slow; slower than anyone would have thought. After getting back home Sarah immediately called Katherine on her laptop.   
The red head’s face popped up after two rings.   
“Hey! How are you?”  
Sarah couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face.   
“I’m good. Tired and my head hurts, but good.”   
“We’ve missed you.” Katherine spoke as if she were choosing her words carefully.   
“I miss you too.”   
“How’s David?”  
“He says he’s fine, but I know my brother like I know my own mind. He’s the type to suffer in silence.”   
“That’s not good.” Katherine tilted her head slightly as a frown formed on her face.   
“Hey, um-“ Sarah pauses and glanced around her room. It was cloudy out and Sarah hasn’t been in her room for a few days. It was dark and needed some life in it. “Do- Do you want to come over?”   
If Sarah were to compare the look on Katherine’s face to anything it would have been the summer sun.   
“I’ll be there as soon as possible.” 

While waiting for Katherine Sarah slowly made her way around her room, picking pieces of paper and clothing up. With the curtains closed and the fairy lights on the room seemed much happier than before; which lightened Sarah’s mood, just enough.   
Sarah was sitting on her bed with Gevah the when Kath arrived. The white cat was curled into Sarah’s lap, perfectly happy to be napping.   
“You two are really cute.”   
Sarah looked towards her door.   
“What is it with you and just showing up in my doorway?”   
Katherine smiled before walking in quietly and closing the door behind her.   
“Les let me in.”  
“Of course he did.”   
Sarah picked up Gevah and leaned against the headboard of her bed to make room for Kath.   
The redhead nodded in thanks and sat down, pulling a blanket over her shoulders.   
“Why is your room so cold?”  
“I donno. I guess after living in Maine you get used to it.”   
A gentle silence fell over the pair. Katherine watched and Sarah slowly let Gevah.   
Her eyes, reflecting the overhead lights, seemed to sparkle.   
Katherine was about to says something when there was a knock at the front door. Sarah flinched at the sudden loud noise.   
“I’ll get it.” Katherine said softly, placing a hand on Sarah’s knee before getting up. 

When Katherine opened the door she wasn’t surprised to see who was behind it.   
Jack Kelly-Larkin stood with a backpack full of shit and a worried expression on his face.   
“Katherine? What’re you doin‘ here?”  
Kath rolled her eyes good naturedly.   
“I was having a moment with Saz before you interrupted.”   
Jack gave her a smirk before squeezing past the red head.   
“I’m sorry that I ruined your moment. Now if you don’t mind me, I’m going to have a moment with my boy.”   
“You’re gross.”   
“Not any grosser than you sweetheart.” Jack sent a wink towards Katherine before ascending the stairs towards David’s room.   
When Jack got to the door with constellation stickers on it he assumed he was right. He looked across the hall to see Sarah’s room, which Kath has just walked into, with musical posters covering it.   
Jack knocked lightly on Davey’s door, hoping to not disturb him too much.   
“What.” David grumbled From the other side of the door.   
Jack chuckled lightly before entering quietly.   
“Hey Dave. I thought I’d come visit you. You’re missed at the World.”   
Jack could see the mound of navy blue blankets move just slightly.   
“Jackie?”   
“Hey, Davey.”   
Jack watched amused as David’s head appeared from the mass of blankets.   
“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”   
Jack sat on the edge of Davey’s bed while he tried to untangle himself from his sheets.   
“Ace wanted to pick up an extra shift so I got the day off.”   
“So you came to see me?”   
“Of course. I felt bad that I couldn’t be there when you woke up, but hospitals don’t sit well with me.”   
David, finally free from his cocoon, smiled at Jack.  
“I’m glad you came.”   
The two just smiled at each other before David had to lay back down again. Jack, the bold bitch he is, laid right next to him.  
“So, Kitty and Sarah?”  
“Socks and Kath.” David confirmed.   
“They’re a cute couple.”  
David hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. Being in a car crash sure drains your energy.  
Jack let Dave rest and surveyed his room. White walls, navy sheets, lots of books. But the thing that seemed to catch his eye was a painting. Pinks and oranges swirled together to form the ever familiar Santa Fe landscape.   
Jack climbed off the bed and gently as he could. He ran his hand across the dried oil paint. Tiny specks of gold were scattered across the canvas, from an event that seemed to happen years ago.   
“You hung this up?”  
“Of course. It’s beautiful.” Jack looked back to see Davey smiling at him. Though it was obvious he was extremely tired.   
“It’s just a bunch of paint.”  
“And some glitter.”  
Jack smiled fondly at Davey. “And some glitter.”

It was an hour later when David woke up from his accidental nap when Jack spoke again.   
“I can make you another if you’d like.”   
“What?”  
“A painting. I can make you another.”  
“Wait, you painted that?”  
“Uh, yes?”  
David sat up and stared at Jack, not quite sure of what to say.   
“You’re really good.” He finally blurted out.   
Jack chuckled and leaned back in the desk chair he was perched in. “Thanks, Dave.”

 

“So, you like musicals?” Katherine asked Sarah lightly.   
They were laying side by side on the bed, Gevah tucked neatly between them.   
“I do. If you couldn’t tell.”   
“If you don’t mind me asking; why?”  
Sarah closed her eyes and thought.   
Why does she like musicals?  
“I guess…” she hesitated. “I guess I like musicals because it gives me a window. A distraction. But they also carry lessons. Every time something big has happened in my life a musical has been behind me.”  
Katherine turned to watch Sarah. “Like what?”  
“When my grandmother died I discovered Tuck Everlasting. Which taught me that the only thing worse than dying is never living. When my best friend in seventh grade killed herself I found Dear Evan Hansen, which taught me that no matter what it seems I’m never alone. When I found out that I was infertile last year I found Wicked. It doesn’t really relate, but it made me feel better.”   
Katherine sat up slowly.   
“You’re infertile?”   
“Yeah. I found out last year. I locked myself in my room for a week and wouldn’t talk to anyone.”  
“I’m-“ Kath cut herself off. She wasn’t about to apologize for something that wasn’t her fault. She knew how it felt. After her mother died all anyone seemed to talk about was how sorry they were for her. “I’m sorry that had to happen to you.”  
“I mean, I never wanted kids of my own. There are so many out there waiting to be taken in my a loving family. I’ve always known that I want to adopt, but I- I don’t know.”  
“It’s about not having a choice.”   
Sarah met Katherine’s eyes solemnly. She nodded her head.  
Katherine looked away, trying not to think of her mother. She looked up when she felt Saz take her hand.   
“So, have you ever seen Hamilton?”


	13. 13:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newsbians ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it takes me a month to write e new chapter so......  
> I’m sorry?
> 
> Also 13 is my lucky number so if you want I’d love it if you left a comment if you liked this! It can be a keyboard smash if you don’t know what to say, I would just like your guys’ imput.   
> Maybe tell me something you’d like to see? Predictions?

The Saturday after the crash Movie Night was back on. This week’s theme: animated.  
After a long talk about it David decided it would be best if he stayed home, much to Jack’s dismay. Sarah, however, was ready to see her friends again.  
Like any other Saturday she would drive to the mall after closing and go to the theater. This time Katherine was sitting in her car when Sarah got there. Her head rested on the steering wheel and it looked as if she were about to fall asleep.  
Sarah tapped lightly on the passenger window. Kath lifted her head and unlocked the door, watching as Sarah sat down next to her.  
“What’s up?”  
Katherine let out a deep sigh. “I got in a fight with my dad about something stupid.”  
Sarah lighty pats Kath’s forearm before tugging on her shirt. “Well, then let’s go inside so our friends can cheer you up!”  
Katherine gave Sarah a weak smile before following her into the theater.  
Inside the theater was as rowdy as ever. Though the air seemed different somehow.  
“It’s so tense in here i feel like i can cut through the air with a butter knife.” Sarah mumbled to Katherine with a weak snicker.  
The two approached a glum Stop who sat near the back of the theater in silence.  
“Hey, Conlon! Where’s Race?” Kath asked taking a seat next to him.  
“His father wouldn’t let him leave the house. I want to be pissed.”  
“You don’t look pissed,” Sarah pointed out softly.  
Spot let his head fall back onto the seat and closed his eyes. “I’m just- I just want Race out of there. I want him to be happy.”  
“He seemed happy to me.” Sarah wasn’t quite sure why she said that. Besides the panic attack when his father called Race had always been, or always tried to be upbeat.  
“You don’t know him like i do. He used to be so snarky and sassy. He would always have a comeback. Then he was kinda outed to his dad and…” Spot trailed off but Sarah knew the rest.  
Back in Maine she had a friend. Her name was Violet. In seventh grade Violet had confessed to Sarah that she thought she was actually a boy. Sarah, unknowing of all the hate in the world, gladly accepted that her best friend was a boy. A boy named Matthew, not a girl named Violet. Meyer and Ester were okay with Matthew, as was David. But, a few months later Sarah found out the hard truth about the world.  
Not only were Matthew’s parents unaccepting, they threatened to harm Matthew if he said he was anything but a straight cis female.  
Sarah begged her parents for weeks to call CPS or the police, but they said they couldn’t do anything unless anything physical was taking place.  
The next day at school Sarah was pulled from class by her parents. They informed her that Matthew had killed himself the night before. The note he left contained only three words.  
I’m sorry Sarah.  
Sarah was hardened by that event. Ever since she found herself being protective of her friends. Not to mention fiercely loyal. She would never let anyone feel like they needed to leave. Not like Matthew had felt.  
“Hey, Saz, you okay?” Sarah looked up to see Katherine and Spot trading glances.  
“Yeah,” she lied smoothly. “My head just hurts a little.”  
“Did you take your meds?” Sarah laughed a little at Katherine’s worries.  
“Yes, i did, mom.”  
Katherine lightly smacked Sarah’s arm and lead them down to their seats for the movie.  
On the stage Romeo was fighting off Albert trying to make the movie announcement.  
“And tonight the theme- Albert do not bite me- the theme is animated. So the movie is!”  
Per usual the sound of stopping feet rang through the theater.  
“SPIDER-MAN: INTO THE SPIDERVERSE!” Albert screamed excitedly as Romeo shoved him off the stage and into Elmer’s lap.  
Katherine chuckled at the two boys before wrapping her and Sarah with a fuzzy blanket.  
Sarah sighed happily at the feeling of being so close to Katherine.  
Soon enough though, Sarah could tell that she would not be able to make it through the entire movie. The flashing lights were just too much.  
When she turned to say something to Kath she stopped short. Katherine was so engrossed in the movie. Her eyes darted to follow the motions of the characters and her the crease in her forehead showed just how interested she was. Sarah didn’t want to ruin the movie so she just shut her mouth and turned back to the screen. So what if five minutes later her head was on Katherine’s shoulder and her eyes were squeezed shut.  
Halfway through the movie Katherine noticed that Sarah wasn’t even paying attention.  
“Hey, are you okay? I thought you liked Spider-Man? You don’t have to stay if you don’t like it.”  
“No no no no- its not that i just-“ Sarah rushed to get her words out. “My head hurts is all. I’m fine though. I promise.”  
Katherine stared at her intently. “Don’t lie to me.” Then Katherine was pulling Sarah by the hand, blanket still around her shoulders, out of the theater.  
“I’m not lying.” Sarah managed once they slowed down to a walk.  
“Oh, don’t even try. I’ve grown closer to you in the weeks you’ve been here. I know your tell.”  
“My tell?” Sarah asked. She was curious now.  
“Yeah. You glance down and roll your shoulders when you lie.”  
Sarah scoffed. “Plenty of people look down and roll their shoulders.”  
“Your voice also sounds different.” Katherine added.  
“And what does it sound like exactly?”  
“You sound hesitant. Like you don’t want to be lying but you know its the best thing to do.”  
“It sounds like you’ve given this a lot of thought.”  
“Maybe i have.” Kath added softly.  
Sarah stopped walking. She didn’t know how long they had been walking or where they had been going.  
The only thing she could think about was the way Katherine’s hair looked with the silver moonlight from the skylights. Or the way she had a faint brush of freckles on her cheeks.  
Katherine on the other hand couldn’t stop looking at Sarah’s eyes. The deep blue was mesmerizing. The way her eyelashes curled and framed the ocean like irises.  
Her eyes traveled down to Sarah’s lips for a second. Oh what she would give to kiss her right now.  
Sarah became acutely aware of the fact that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hand since they left the theater. She squeezed ever so slightly on Kath’s hand. Almost screeching in joy when there was a squeeze back.  
“Katherine.” Sarah’s voice was soft but sure. She knew what she wanted.  
“Yes?”  
“Can i kiss you?”  
Katherine looked at Sarah. Even more than she was before and found nothing but sincerity.  
“Yes. Please.”  
Slowly both girls leaned in until their lips were brushing.  
Suddenly a sharp sound pierced the still air.  
“Shit!” Both girls cursed at once.  
Sarah because the noise did not go well with her head injury.  
Katherine because the moment was ruined by her cellphone.  
She dug the device out of her back pocket and rolled her eyes.  
“What dad?”  
Sarah watched Katherine speak to her father. She seemed so cold. Nothing like the girl a few seconds before.  
“Okay. Yes. Okay. Okay. Okay. I’ll- okay.” She let out a deep sigh. “I have to go now. Goodbye.” She didn’t wait for an answer and shoved the phone into her back pocket.  
“Everything alright?” Sarah asked sweetly, taking Kath’s hand in her own.  
Katherine looked at her and smiled. “Yeah. Let’s go back yeah? You can hide under the blanket, the movie should be over soon.”  
“Alright, lets go.”


	14. 14: Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot likes Race. Sarah’s a sore loser (a famous loser), and the Larkin kids take naps in weird places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahah I really need to update more!   
> But!!!!   
> My posting schedule may change in the upcoming weeks! Stay tuned!!

Sunday morning. 9 o’clock. Nothing to do.   
Spot, laying on the floor of his bedroom staring at the ceiling, was the definition of bored. He had no new books on his shelf to read, no new records to listen to, and no new YouTube videos to watch. Jack was with David, nothing unusual there.   
There was a knock on his door something later.   
“Who is it?”  
“It’s me.” Crutchie.   
“Come in.”  
The door opened and shut softly and Crutchie’s face appeared in Spot’s line of sight.   
“What’re you doing?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?”  
Crutchie poked Spot in the hip with the but of one of his crutches.   
“If it were would I have asked?”  
Spot opened his mouth as if to make a smart ass reply, then shit it again.   
“Touché.”  
“So…..what are you doing?”  
“I, am being bored.”   
There was silence for a moment then Crutchie was on the ground next to him.   
“I don’t have to work today. Finch does. I don’t want to bother him at the mall.”   
More silence.   
“Race won’t answer my texts.”  
Crutchie turned his head to look at Spot. He was glaring at the ceiling like it had cussed him out.   
“What’s up with you two anyway?”   
Spot’s hesitation spoke louder than he ever did.   
“I really like him Crutch. He’s so sweet and soft but he’s also a pain in my ass.”  
Crutchie smiles softly. He may be Aro Ace, but he was still a hopeless romantic.   
“Tell me about him.”  
“Crutch, you are literally his friend? You’ve known him for years.”  
“I want to here about Race from your perspective. I already have a version of Race, I want to know yours.”   
Spot took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pulled the blanket from his bed over him and Crutchie.   
“I think he’s beautiful. He’s loud and obnoxious and overly sarcastic, but he’s also so caring. He makes puts others before himself even though he shouldn’t.   
“It breaks my heart that he’s stuck in a situation like the one he’s in. I just want to go over there and take him away. I hate seeing him hurt.”  
Spot let out a breath. He remembers the first time he met Race.   
|o0o|  
Sixth grade. Back when his hair was long and he still answered to his dead name.   
Spot had been sitting in the library reading To Kill a Mockingbird when Race has plopped himself in the seat next to Spot.   
Spot had glanced up and then went back to reading.   
“Hi.”  
Spot glanced back up to see Race staring at him with those big blue eyes.   
“Hello.”   
“You’re quite.”   
Spot didn’t know what to say to that. Yeah he’s quite. So what?  
“I’ve seen you around here lately. You don’t talk much. And people don’t talk to you.”   
Spot scowled before turning back to his book.   
“Hey, I’m trying to be your friend here.” Race glared at him, exasperated.   
Spot looked back up.   
“You’re not doing a very good job, are you?”  
Race’s mouth fell open. In a split second decision Race snatched the book out of Spots hand and was out the door in seconds.   
Spot shot up after the blonde and raced after his book.   
When they stopped they were in the art room, where a few random seventh graders were working on paintings.   
“What the heck dude?” Spot called trying to grab his book from Race’s hold. Sadly Race, like now, towered over Spot.   
“Not until you tell me your name.”  
Spot stepped back a little.   
“That’s all you want?”  
“Duh. I just want to be your friend, man. I’m not here to be a jerk.”   
“Stealing my book was a pretty jerk move.”  
Race shrugged nonchalantly. “It was the only way to get your attention.   
Spot hesitated and then decided he wanted his book back more than anything in that moment.   
“I’m Spot.”   
Race’s smile is imprinted into Spot’s memory to this day.   
Race pulled out the book from behind his back and held it out.   
“I’m Race!”  
|o0o|  
“You know,” Crutchie started, pulling Spot from his memories. “I think I need a dog.”  
A laugh bubbles out of Spot.   
“What?”  
“You have Race. Jack has Davey. Kath has Sarah. Albert has Elmer. Specs and Romeo are probably a thing. I need a companion and god knows I don’t want a human.”  
Spot covered his face with his hands and laughed before he fully registered what Crutchie had said.   
“Wait- I don’t have Race!”

On the other side of Manhattan Jack sat on the Jacobs’ couch, watching as Sarah and Davey tried to assemble the board game he’s chosen.   
“I know how to do it,” he had offered covering his laugh.   
“We got it.” The twins replied in unison.   
Jack watched as they struggled, before having enough and leaning forward to help.   
The game in itself went smoothly. About as smoothly as a game with three competitive teens can go.   
There was minimal amount of damage when the game ended twenty minutes later. Jack only got one scratch (Sarah threw a piece at him and it hit his cheek).   
By the time the three had everything cleaned David decided he wanted to take a nap. He disappeared into his room with a hug to Jack and Sarah.   
“Hey,” Jack started watching Sarah scroll through her Instagram on her phone. “I just realized I don’t have your Insta.”  
Sarah’s face lit up as she made a grabbing motion for his phone.   
She followed herself on his account and handed the phone.   
Jack’s practically bugged out of his head as he scrolled through her account.   
“How the fuck do you have 300,000 followers?!”  
“Im almost to 400,000!” She answers with a small giggle.   
“But- I- how?!”   
“Oh, I have a Youtube channel. People seem to like it. I also have a private account.”  
Suddenly Jack was very intrigued. “You have a YouTube channel?”   
Sarah silently reached for the tv remote and pulled up one of her latest video. It was the one talking about how she was moving to New York.   
“Wow,” Jack started scrolling through the comments.   
“You’re like, famous.”  
“I am not.”   
Jack watched Sarah y’all in the tv for a while before speaking again.   
“Can I be in a video?”  
A glint appeared in Sarah’s eyes.   
“I have an idea!” 

Soon Jack was helping Sarah set up her camera as she cleared a space on her bed for them to sit at. She turned on the fairy lights and opened the curtains all the way. Jack cracked the window and sat on the bed waiting as Sarah discussed what they were going to do.   
Sarah turned on the camera and started to record.   
“Hello everybody! This is my first video from New York! Exciting!”  
Jack watched with a smile as Sarah did her intro.   
“I have with me one of my new friends!”  
Jack waved at the camera with a smile.   
“Hey guys, my name is Jack! I’m 17 and I really like art!”   
“So! Today we’re going to welcome Jack by showing home what I do here, then we’ll have him answer some questions!”   
Jack watched as Sarah, bouncing with excitement grabbed a shiny acoustic guitar and started to strum.   
A smile spread across his face as she started to sing Bright by Echosmith.   
“I didn’t know you could sing!” Jack laughed as she sung the final cord.   
“I can play quite a few instruments too!” Sarah replaced the guitar with her phone.   
“Okay so I sent out a tweet asking for questions for a guest before we started recording so let’s see what he got.”   
Sarah scrolled for a few seconds, making reactions as she read the questions.   
“Oh okay! Are you from New York?”  
Jack sat back and answered; “Born in Santa Fe, New Mexico, raised right here in Manhattan.”  
“Would you rather fight 10 duck sized hulks or 100 hulk sized ducks?”  
“Uh the ducks cause I can use a gun on ducks. You can use a gun on Hulks, no matter the size.”   
“Least favorite multiple of 4?”  
“28.”   
“Why is that your least favorite?”  
Jack made a face and hesitated before just shrugging his shoulders. 

Later that night Jack get home and excitedly makes his way to Crutchie’s room.   
“Hey you’ll never guess-“   
He stopped dead in his tracks. Crutchie’s room was empty. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn.   
Jack borrowed his eyes and went to Smalls’ room and found the same situation.   
When he opened the door to Spot’s room he was not expecting to see his three siblings on the ground sleeping under Spot’s red comforter.   
“Well. I was gonna tell you about my day but I guess not.” He mumbled to himself, with a smile.   
He hesitated for a second before throwing his bag in his room and laying down next to Smalls.   
When Medda found them after a late show she just smiled to herself and let them be.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack- 17  
> Davey- 17  
> Sarah- 17  
> Katherine- 17  
> Crutchie- 16  
> Race- 16  
> Spot- 16  
> Denton- 19  
> Oak- 18  
> Specs- 18  
> Medda- 30s  
> JoJo- 17  
> Romeo- 16  
> Albert- 16  
> Elmer- 15  
> Les- 13


End file.
